Par ta faute
by na-chan et sa-chan
Summary: Sasuke revient à Konoha mais il n'est pas seul et n'a pas de bonne nouvelle. ce retour n'apporte pas l'enthousiaste que l'on aurai pu croire.
1. retour

**NOTE: **** les personnages ne sont pas à moi, MAIS POUR LE DERROULEMENT DE CETTE FIC J'EN FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. POUR EVITER LES COMMENTAIRES DESOBLIGEANT JE SOUHAITE PREVENIR QUE NOS HEROS N'ONT PAS FORCEMENT LE MÊME PASSER QUE DANS LE MANGA. ITACHI EST VIVANT, PEIN EST YAHIKO ET EST DANS LE CAMP DES GENTILS. NARUTO N'A PLUS RIEN DU GENTIL ET NAIF ENFANT QU'IL ETAIT, IL Y A AINSI PLEIN D'AUTRE CHANGEMENT SI CELA NE VOUS CONVIENT PAS JE NE VOUS RETIENT PAS? BIEN AU CONTRAIRE JE VOUS PRIS DE CLIQUER SUR LA CROIX ROUGE AU HAUT A DROITE!**

**De même je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe que vous trouverez inévitablement, ainsi que les fautes de conjugaison et de grammaire, je n'ai pas fais un bac s pour rien, lol. sur ces mots bonne lecture.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Retour**

**P.O.V : Sasuke**

Après plusieurs jours de voyage nous voici devant les portes d'un village, plus précisément devant les portes de notre village, Konoha. Il y a déjà tellement d'année que j'en suis parti sans un regard en arrière, mais le contexte est différent, aujourd'hui je reviens chez moi et pas tout seul. Mon équipe m'accompagne, après tout je ne pouvais pas les abandonné alors qu'ils m'ont soutenu en toute circonstance, je sais bien ce que vous pensez je n'ai pas hésité à abandonner Sakura et Naruto, mais je ne suis plus le même. Pour en revenir à ceux qui m'accompagnent il reste une personne, mon frère, Itachi. Je suis parti pour une vengeance mais celle-ci ne m'a pas donné la bonne cible, maintenant je sais la vérité et je compte bien la faire éclater c'est pourquoi nous revenons dans ce lieu où tout à commencer.

**P.O.V extérieur**

- Sasuke !

Itachi appel une fois de plus son frère, ça doit faire 5 minutes qu'il essaie de le faire réagir mais Sasuke semble perdu dans ses pensées, chose qu'il lui arrive souvent depuis qu'ils ont pris la décision de revenir à Konoha.

- Sasuke ! Appel le plus vieux des Uchiwa en passant la main devant les yeux de son jeune frère.

Celui-ci cligne des yeux et regarde son frère, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il lui veut.

- Ca ne fait que 5 minutes que je t'appel c'est tout.

- oh désolé.

- ce n'est rien mais tu es prêt, on peut y aller ?

- oui autant en finir tout de suite, répond Sasuke en soupirant.

Sasuke en tête de file, avance au-devant des portes suivit de près par son frère, Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo. Les deux gardes, les mêmes qu'à l'époque où Sasuke est parti (je ne connais pas leurs noms), se postent face à leur groupe leur bloquant le passage. Après un moment de silence l'un des gardes écarquille les yeux semblant reconnaitre les deux jeunes bruns.

- les frères Uchiwa ?

Sasuke sourit et acquiesce. Le deuxième garde les regarde un à un puis sur un signe de tête à son collègue il part en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Quelques minutes plupart ils se retrouvent encerclés par des anbus, l'un d'entre eux s'approche et les observent un moment avant de dire :

- Sasuke Uchiwa, nous devons vous conduire auprès de l'Hokage, votre frère et vous.

- hn, et les membres de mon équipe ?

- ils nous accompagnent et attendrons les ordres de l'Hokage sous la surveillance des anbus.

Sasuke hoche de la tête, et suis son interlocuteur après s'être assuré que ses 3 amis et son frère suivent la marche.

En arrivant devant la tour celui-ci qui semble être le chef se tourne vers l'un des anbus, une fille d'après les cheveux long et blond de celle-ci.

- vas la prévenir, et reste avec elle si ça ne vas pas.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et part en courant puis en sautant de toit en toit. Après son départ le groupe entre dans la tour et suit divers couloir et escalier pour finir par se trouver devant la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Le chef des anbus frappe à la porte et à l'entente d'un « entrer » tonitruant, pousse la porte. Sasuke et Itachi suivent l'homme pendant que les trois membres de la team Hebi sont conduits dans une autre salle.

- Hokage-sama, voici les nunkenin Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, présente l'anbu.

L'Hokage, une femme blonde à forte poitrine, les scrute attentivement avec un regard sévère. Elle finit par se tourner vers le chef des anbus et lui demande de partir.

- Hokage-sama, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, mon travail est de vous protéger par conséquent je ne peux vous laisser seule avec deux nunkenin, réplique celui-ci.

La blonde le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, se lève et contourne son bureau et se retrouve face à l'anbu.

- est-ce que vous insinuez que je ne saurais pas me défendre seule face à ses deux enfants ?

Les dit-enfants surprit d'être ainsi appelé la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

- de plus, je ne suis pas seule, vous n'êtes peut être pas capable de remarquer sa présence mais je sais qu'il est ici, continu la femme sans tenir compte des regards qui la dévisage.

Malgré l'ordre de son Hokage, l'anbu hésite, mais finit par sortir de la pièce, non sans un regard d'avertissement aux deux bruns.

La femme se tourne vers les deux jeunes hommes.

- ainsi vous êtes les si célèbres frères Uchiwa ? Puis-je savoir la raison de votre présence dans mon village et ce qui m'empêche de vous faire arrêter et exécuter ?

Sasuke et Itachi échangent un regard avant que le plus vieux prenne la parole.

- nous sommes ici pour plusieurs raisons, pour commencer nous voulons rétablir la vérité sur le massacre de notre clan.

- bien que je n'étais pas en fonction à l'époque il me semble pourtant claire que vous en êtes l'auteur, réplique Tsunade.

- je ne le nie pas, ce que je veux c'est pouvoir expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé et prouver la culpabilité des vrais responsables.

- je ne comprends pas, vous insinuez quoi exactement ?

- je n'insinue rien, mais vous en serez plus lorsque je serais sûr que vous n'êtes pas sous la coupe du conseil.

- **JE SUIS L'HOKAGE JE NE SUIS SOUS LA COUPE DE PERSONNE ET SURTOUT PAS SOUS CELLE DE CES VIEUX CHNOQUES** ! S'énerve la blonde.

Les deux Uchiwa ne répondent pas la laissant se calmer seule. Tsunade finit par prendre une grande aspiration et se calme.

- écoutez, j'ignore pourquoi vous ne faites pas confiance aux membres du conseil mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls.

- vous serez tout, et nous nous soumettrons à des interrogatoires si vous le souhaitez, mais nous n'avons encore aucune preuve.

- alors pourquoi prendre le risque de venir me parler ?

- c'est notre village et il était tant que nous rentrions tout simplement.

- arrêter de me prendre pour une idiote je vous prie et dite moi la vérité ! exige l'Hokage.

Sasuke soupire, puis prend la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans le bureau.

- Konoha va se faire attaquer.

Un grand silence suit sa révélation.

- et avoir plus d'explication ça serait trop demander ?

- nous ne sommes pas les derniers Uchiwa vivant, il y en a un autre, Madara Uchiwa. Il n'est pas mort comme on aurait pu le croire, il est même responsable de beaucoup de mort au sein du village à commencer par notre clan. Il est aussi responsable de l'attaque de Kuybi sur Konoha. Bref, Madara veut attaquer Konoha et en prendre le pouvoir avec l'aide l'Akatsuki.

Ces dernières paroles provoquent un long silence pendant lequel Sasuke et Itachi peuvent observer divers émotions transparaitre sur le visage de l'Hokage incompréhension, choque, incrédulité, et enfin déterminé.

- bien, j'ignore pourquoi mais je vous crois, mais vous n'avez pas le choix vous devrez quand même être interrogé. Mais il me reste une question, pourquoi me prévenir ? Il y a des années que vous êtes parti l'un comme l'autre, pourquoi vouloir protéger ce village, les villageois ?

- c'est notre village aussi, et si nous voulons que la vérité soit connu de tous il faut qu'il reste un village et des villageois de plus il y a, ici, des personnes importante pour nous, enfin surtout pour Sasuke, répond Itachi.

Tsunade observe les deux jeunes hommes, soupire et marmonne pour elle-même « ça ne va pas être facile ». Elle avance ensuite vers la fenêtre puis dit :

- entre ! Ordonnes-t-elle.

Un ninja saute souplement par la fenêtre et atterrit accroupit face à l'Hokage. Doucement il se relève dévoilant un corps masculin tout en muscle. Son pantalon de cuir noir le moule tel une seconde peau, ne laisse aucun doute sur la taille des muscles de ses cuisses. Son débardeur noir découvre ses biceps gonflés et moule ses abdominaux si bien dessiné. Le regard de Sasuke monte le long du corps, qu'il trouve superbe, pour voir une chevelure blonde, courte coiffé en pique. Sasuke se perd dans sa contemplation, (oh putain ça devrait être interdit d'être si …si…..sexe… c'est qui ce mec ? le pire c'est que je ne l'ai même pas senti et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas, il doit être puissant !). Le ninja jette un rapide regard derrière lui, passant d'abord par Itachi puis finit par Sasuke. Ce dernier reste bouche bée devant le regard bleu indigo, regard si connu, et tellement rêver, bien que dans ces rêves il n'y a jamais eu de mépris comme à ce moment-là.

- Naruto, chuchote Sasuke.


	2. mission et organisation

**NOTES : je tiens à repréciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la crois en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**

* * *

_« Un ninja saute souplement par la fenêtre et atterrit accroupit face à l'Hokage. Doucement il se relève dévoilant un corps masculin tout en muscle. Son pantalon de cuir noir le moule tel une seconde peau, ne laisse aucun doute sur la taille des muscles de ses cuisses. Son débardeur noir découvre ses biceps gonflés et moule ses abdominaux si bien dessiné. Le regard de Sasuke monte le long du corps, qu'il trouve superbe, pour voir une chevelure blonde, courte coiffé en pique. Sasuke se perd dans sa contemplation, (oh putain ça devrait être interdit d'être si …si…..sexe… c'est qui ce mec ? le pire c'est que je ne l'ai même pas senti et c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas, il doit être puissant !). Le ninja jette un rapide regard derrière lui, passant d'abord par Itachi puis finit par Sasuke. Ce dernier reste bouche bée devant le regard bleu indigo, regard si connu, et tellement rêver, bien que dans ces rêves il n'y a jamais eu de mépris comme à ce moment-là._

_- Naruto, chuchote Sasuke. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : mission et organisation**

Le jeune blond lance un regard méprisant à Sasuke puis observe le plus vieux des frères Uchiwa, avant de se tourner vers Tsunade avec un sourire sarcastique. Celle-ci le regarde attentivement, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il pense de la situation.

- Naruto ?

Celui-ci la regarde interrogateur, la poussant à poursuivre.

- Naruto je souhaiterais que ton équipe et toi-même….

- Non ! La coupe le jeune ninja sous les regards étonné des deux Uchiwa.

Tsunade soupire et essaye d'argumenter.

- Ecoute Naruto, je sais bien que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais…

- Mais rien du tout, je refuse.

- il me faut les meilleurs, Naruto ! Tente-t-elle.

- Demande aux anbus, répond le blond.

Tsunade se prend l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index de la main droite, puis pousse un long soupire avant de relever les yeux et de fixer Naruto d'un regard n'admettant aucun refus.

- je déteste en arriver là mais tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix, ceci est un ordre de ton Hokage je veux que tu exécutes cette mission et tu le feras !

Sur ces mots, Sasuke voit le corps de son ancien coéquipier se raidir, ses points se serrer, mais la réponse qu'il attend le surprend.

- Bien Hokage-sama, puis-je savoir qu'elles sont les termes exacte de cette mission.

- Naruto, s'il-te-plais …

- Hokage-sama, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous interrompre mais vous avez mis les points sur les i, alors sans vouloir vous offenser je souhaiterai connaitre mon ordre de mission, la coupe une fois de plus Naruto.

Tsunade soupire une nouvelle fois et abandonne l'idée de s'expliquer avec le jeune homme.

- Tu ne demandes pas à ton équipe de te rejoindre avant ?

- Très bien, j'envoie Kuy. Répond Naruto.

Celui-ci se poste face à la fenêtre, ferme les yeux et un chakra très différent de ce que se rappelle Sasuke se diffuse autour du jeune blond. Après quelques signes, un renard à neuf queues, de la taille d'un chien (pas Akamaru mais un chien comme un épagneul par exemple) apparait aux côtés du ninja.

- Kuy, vas chercher les Jinchuriki et dis leur de me rejoindre ici-même, s'il-te-plais, demande Naruto.

Le renard acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis saute par la fenêtre.

- En attendant les membres de mon équipe puis-je savoir en quoi consiste exactement la mission que vous nous confiez. J'expliquerai les grandes lignes aux jinchurikis quand ils arriveront.

Ces dernières paroles choquent Sasuke et Itachi, ils savaient que Naruto avait voyagé et rencontré des personnes qui, à l'heure actuelle constitue son équipe, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas jusqu'à maintenant c'est que ces personnes sont les jinchurikis, pas étonnant que l'Hokage les souhaite pour cette mission.

- Bien, alors si ce que ces deux personnes, commence-t-elle en désignant les deux frères Uchiwa, m'ont dit la vérité le village est en danger, de plus si les responsables du massacre du clan Uchiwa sont bien ceux dénoncé il y a quelques minutes, il y a fort à parier qu'ils voudront se débarrasser des témoins, alors l'une des parties de cette mission est la protection des frères Uchiwa. Mais jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sur de la véracité des accusations porté à l'encontre des membres du conseil et de la menace pesant sur le village, la mission consiste aussi à surveiller Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa ainsi que les membres de la team Hebi.

Naruto hoche la tête puis se tourne vers la porte puis dit :

- Ils sont arrivés, annonce-t-il.

L'Hokage l'autorise d'un signe de tête à ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fait aussitôt. Un groupe de jeune entre alors dans le bureau sans prêter attention aux deux Uchiwa. Naruto reprend sa place face au bureau de Tsunade.

- avec tout le respect que je vous dois il reste une chose à définir !

- je t'écoute

- nous devons les surveiller et les protéger, par conséquent nous devons être avec eux 24h/24. Où allons-nous nous installer ?

- j'imagine que tu vas faire des équipes auxquelles tu vas attribuer une personne à surveiller et protéger alors pour ce soir je propose que chaque équipe et leur protéger s'installe dans leur propre maison en attendant que le quartier Uchiwa soit nettoyé, ensuite vous vous installerez là-bas.

Naruto hoche la tête puis regarde tour à tour ses coéquipiers, et leur explique leur mission, pendant que Tsunade envoie un anbu chercher la team Hebi. Naruto finit ses explications en formant les équipes.

- Shôtaro et Kagura, vous serez en charge de Karin, dit Naruto lorsque les trois membres de l'Hebi entre dans le bureau plutôt bien remplis.

Une jeune fille, brune aux yeux marron s'avance vers la seule fille de la team de Sasuke, dans son dos elle porte deux sabres. Elle est rejointe par un grand blond aux yeux bleu, ses cheveux sont un peu plus longs que ceux de Naruto.

- Hikari et Kei, vous se sera Suigetsu, continu Naruto.

Un couple s'avance d'un pas, puis Naruto désigne le dénommé Suigetsu qui est aussitôt rejoint par les deux personnes. La jeune fille est une belle brune aux longs cheveux et aux yeux bleu-gris, dans son regard on peut voir une obstination sans borne. Son compagnon est brun aux yeux noir et son regard ne se détache pas d'Hikari sauf pour lancer un regard d'avertissement aux Uchiwa, signalant par ce geste qu'elle est chasse gardée.

- Youko et Rayne, vous avez Jûugo.

Les deux personnes se mettent près de la personne nommée. Youko à de longs cheveux châtain et des yeux marron, Rayne quant à lui est grand aux les cheveux rouges avec des mèches argentées, il porte une épée à la ceinture.

- Ayano, toi tu t'occupes d'Itachi, c'est le plus grand des frères.

La jeune fille hoche la tête et s'approche d'Itachi, elle à de longs cheveux rouges et des yeux dorés, elle porte un katana dans le dos.

Naruto regarde de nouveau Tsunade et demande :

- Yahiko est en mission ?

- oui, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

- bien, je le veux sur cette mission avec nous, il sera en équipe avec Ayano.

- d'accord je lui dis de te rejoindre dès qu'il m'a fait son rapport.

- bien, alors nous y allons.

Tsunade les regarde sortir tour à tour.

Lorsque le groupe sort de la tour de l'Hokage, il est rejoint par le renard de Naruto qui disparait quelques secondes plus tard. Ils se mettent en route, les jinchuriki entourant la team Hebi ainsi que Itachi et Sasuke.

Ces deux derniers observent le village, remarquant chaque changement survenu depuis leur départ.

Après quelques minutes de marche, et plusieurs regards surpris, choqué ou encore rempli de haine, Itachi se penche vers son frère et chuchote :

- quelqu'un approche.

Sasuke se concentre sur le chakra de la personne en question et sourit.

- c'est juste mon ancienne coéquipière, Sakura.

Les deux frères se sourient, se rappelant les conversations qu'ils ont eues sur la jeune fille et l'amour qu'elle portait à Sasuke pendant leur enfance.

Quelques pas plu tard une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roses et aux yeux verts expressifs, très expressifs à en juger par la colère qu'on peut y lire. Elle se campe face à Naruto et lève la main pour gifler Naruto, qui l'arrête d'un geste rapide.

- Ne lève plus jamais la main sur moi, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. La jeune fille met les poings sur ses hanches et lui dit :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as accepté cette mission ? Tsunade aurait compris si tu avais refusé !

- elle m'en a donné l'ordre, répond simplement Naruto.

De surprise Sakura en reste bouche bée, puis d'un air décidé elle se tourne vers les Uchiwa et s'avance vers eux. Sasuke a un petit sourire lorsqu'elle se poste face à lui, sourire qui disparait quand il croise les yeux de son ancienne amie.

Et d'un geste bien plus vif que lors de la gifle destiné à Naruto, elle donne un coup de poing en plein estomac de Sasuke, l'envoyant dix mètre plus loin.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**caprice75 ****: tout d'abord merci pour ton message, je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme d'écriture. Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes je me doute qu'il y en a encore plein. J'espère que malgré cela tu continueras de lire cette fic.**

**Mraude Ikumie, Guest et Shana : je vous remercie de lire ma fic et souhaite qu'elle continue de vous plaire.**


	3. cauchemar

**NOTES : je tiens à repréciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la crois en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**

* * *

_« De surprise Sakura en reste bouche bée, puis d'un air décidé elle se tourne vers les Uchiwa et s'avance vers eux. Sasuke a un petit sourire lorsqu'elle se poste face à lui, sourire qui disparait quand il croise les yeux de son ancienne amie. Et d'un geste bien plus vif que lors de la gifle destiné à Naruto, elle donne un coup de poing en plein estomac de Sasuke, l'envoyant dix mètre plus loin. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar**

Après quelques secondes de surprise Itachi s'avance vers son frère pour l'aider à se relever, mais est arrêté par la lame d'Ayano contre sa carotide. En silence, il recule d'un pas, puis regarde Naruto, attendant son accord. Celui-ci hoche la tête, faisant disparaitre le sabre d'Ayano. Itachi s'approche de Sasuke qui s'est déjà relevé et avance vers son frère. Itachi à un léger sourire en le voyant se masser le ventre en grimaçant. En arrivant à sa hauteur il passe un bras autour de sa taille et lui chuchote :

- tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle t'aimait ?

- si, mais n'oublie pas que je l'ai assommé avant de partir rejoindre Orochimaru, et que j'ai tenté de tuer Naruto. Elle a des raisons de m'en vouloir.

- c'est pour ça que tu t'es laissé frapper ?

- oui, je l'ai mérité, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait aussi fort, ça fait mal, grimace Sasuke.

Itachi ricane légèrement en aidant son frère à avancer vers le groupe. Lorsque Sasuke lève les yeux, il voit Sakura les poings sur les hanches. Il prend le temps de la détailler, la jeune femme a toujours les cheveux rose, elle les porte long et détaché. Elle mesure environ 1m75, plutôt grande pour une fille, elle porte une tunique rose et noir avec un petit short noir et des bottes noires arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Ses yeux émeraude brillent de colère, mais aussi de tristesse et en regardant bien on peut y lire de la joie.

- TOI, POURQUOI TU ES REVENU ? CA NE T'AS PAS SUFFIT DE NOUS DETRUIRE EN PARTANT, IL FAUT EN PLUS QUE TU VIENNES VOIR LES DEGATS QUE TU AS CAUSE ? JE TE DETESTE ! hurle la jeune femme.

Sasuke la regarde, impassible en apparence mais brulant de tout lui dire, de se confier à son ancienne coéquipière.

- MAIS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! continu-t-elle.

- Non mais tu te prends pour qui toi, pour parler comme ça à Sasuke-Kun, crie l'actuelle coéquipière du jeune brun.

- oh mais tu as amené ton fan-club avec toi Sasuke ? fait moqueusement Sakura avant de se tourner vers son interlocutrice, pour qui je me prends ? Mais c'est simple, je suis la première coéquipière de ton Sasuke-Kun, et je parle de la manière que je veux, à qui je veux et si ça ne te plais pas je vais me faire un plaisir à te le faire comprendre, continu la rosée en s'avançant dangereusement de la rouquine.

Karin sert les poings et fait un pas en direction de Sakura sans se rendre compte que les jinchuriki se préparent à intervenir dans son dos. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un autre pas, la voix froide de Sasuke retentit :

- Karin ! Ça suffit maintenant !

- mais… Sasuke-Kun

- Non.

Karin baisse les yeux et recule sous le regard des jinchuriki. Naruto, lui, ne la regarde pas, il fixe Sasuke, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Sakura quant à elle, ne sait plus quoi penser, sa colère est passée et maintenant elle veut des réponses.

- Sakura, nous sommes pressés, dit Naruto

La jeune femme regarde tour à tour son meilleur ami et son ancien coéquipier, puis pousse un soupir avant de prendre une décision. Elle regarde Sasuke et dit :

- je viendrais te voir, et tu vas tout me dire et je dis bien TOUT.

Sasuke acquiesce et esquisse un mini sourire.

Sakura commence à partir et à quelques mètres de son ami, elle tourne la tête vers lui et dit en souriant :

- au fait, Shikamaru est parti en mission dans un village voisin de Suna, Gaara aura mon message dans quelques jours.

La jeune femme se met à courir sous les soupirs et les jurons des jinchurikis.

- sérieux, elle abuse là, grommelle Rayne.

- ce n'est pas elle qui va devoir s'entrainer avec lui, ça se voit, fait Shôtaro.

- hey Naruto, je ne veux rien entendre c'est claire, dit Kei, alors soit vous ne faites rien, soit vous le faite en silence.

Sous le sous-entendu, Sasuke fronce les sourcils et observe la réaction de Naruto face à la remarque. Le blond souri légèrement, en se rendant compte de cela Sasuke sent de la jalousie envers le Kazekage de Suna.

Après quelques minutes de plainte de la part des jinchuriki, le groupe reprend la route, petit à petit celui-ci diminue. Karin est emmenée chez Shôtaro accompagné par ce dernier et Kagura. Suigetsu est escorté par Hikari et Kei chez celui-ci, quand à Juugo, il est accompagné de Youko et Rayne chez la jeune femme. Ayano étant seule pour surveiller Itachi, accompagne Naruto et Sasuke chez le blond. Celui-ci a hérité de la maison de ses parents, qui est assez grande pour accueillir les quatre ninjas. Deux chambres uniquement sont nécessaire Ayano avec Itachi et Naruto avec Sasuke. Ce dernier entre dans la chambre, et constate que celle-ci appartient au blond, des photos de ses parents sont sur la table de nuit de même qu'une photo des jinchurikis et une de l'équipe 7, bien qu'il manque la partie où le brun se trouve. En soupirant il pose son sac sous le lit puis s'assoit sur le matelas. Naruto ne lui jette pas un seul regard, il avance vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre avant de s'installer sur le rebord en appuyant son dos au mur, une jambe pend dans le vide et l'autre plié avec son bras gauche replié, appuyé dessus. Sasuke s'allonge sur le lit et observe son ancien rival. Aucun des quatre ninjas ne mange ce soir-là, les deux frères fatigués par leur longue route pour arriver au village, se couchent sous les regards des deux jinchurikis.

Ayano li un roman en jetant un coup d'œil à Itachi de temps en temps, mais celui-ci dors, bien que son sommeil soit agité.

Naruto, de son côté observe les étoiles en repensant à Sasuke et à son départ.

Il s'était battu corps et âme pour faire entendre raison à Sasuke, ils avaient multiplié les attaques les unes après les autres. Naruto avait fini inconscient et Sasuke était parti rejoindre Orochimaru sans un regard en arrière. Bien qu'il ne l'est pas tué, Naruto ne savait si il l'avait épargné parce qu'il n'arrivait à se résoudre à le tuer à cause de leur lien, ou parce qu'il n'en voyait plus l'utilité. Après avoir été soigné, Naruto était parti s'entrainer avec Jiraya durant 2 ans, à son retour à Konoha il avait changé, grandit et murit mais au fond toujours le même. Sans nouvelle sur Sasuke, Naruto avait enchainé les missions et puis un jour, 1 an après son retour, il avait appris que Sasuke avait tué Orochimaru. Il avait alors espéré que son ami reviendrait au village mais apprendre que Sasuke cherchait l'Akatsuki en laissant derrière lui des rumeurs, affirmant qu'il voulait intégrer l'organisation, l'avait détruit. L'Akatsuki cherchait à capturer les Bijuus et par conséquent Naruto, et ça Sasuke le savait, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Naruto avait demandé des vacances indéterminé et était parti voyagé. Ce voyage lui avait permis de rencontrer les autres jinchuriki, de les regrouper autour de lui. Il avait continué de changer pour devenir la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui, quelqu'un de froid, renfermé sur lui-même et qui ne fait confiance à personne sauf quelques rares personnes. Lors de son voyage, il avait rencontré Yahiko qui l'avait convaincu de revenir à Konoha et Naruto l'avait emmené avec lui.

Naruto est tiré de ses pensées par un cri remplis d'horreur. D'un bond il se relève, en même temps que Sasuke qui s'est fait réveiller par ce cri. Sasuke se précipite vers la porte mais il est projeté contre le mur d'à côté, Naruto le maintenant avec sa main sur la gorge du brun.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande-t-il.

- laisse-moi passer, réplique Sasuke.

- dis-moi ce qui se passe immédiatement, grogne Naruto.

- c'est Itachi, il ne va pas bien.

Cette phrase est ponctuée par un second cri, poussé par une voix féminine.

- ce n'est pas Itachi qui hurle, alors dis-moi ce qu'il lui fait !

- laisse-moi aller lui parler, répond Sasuke en se dégageant.

- tu n'iras nulle part tant que je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! dit le blond en bloquant la porte.

- mais merde Usuratonkachi, Itachi a fait un cauchemar et il ne sait plus où il est !

- tu me prends pour un con, ça fait partie de votre plan pour nous tuer et détruire le village ? S'énerve Naruto laissant pousser ses canines, et ses yeux devenir rouge.

Sasuke enclenche son sharingan et frappe Naruto, leur échange de coup dure quelques minutes, mais les cris dans la chambre d'à côté se font plus intense.

- Putain Naruto, soit tu laisses crever ta copine soit tu me fais confiance et je calme mon frère mais prends ta décision maintenant parce que si Itachi la tue et qu'il ne s'en remet pas je te jure que je te le ferrais payer très cher !

Naruto observe Sasuke, puis ouvre la porte avant de le laisser passer devant. Lorsque le brun passe près de lui, Naruto dit :

- je ne te fais pas confiance, au moindre geste soupçonneux je te tue, alors t'as intérêt à ne pas m'avoir menti.

Sasuke hoche la tête puis se précipite dans la deuxième chambre où il trouve Ayano à genoux, en train de pleurer et murmurant des phrases inintelligible. En face d'elle, Itachi à ses sharingan enclenché et fixe Ayano. Sasuke se place face à son frère, sharingan contre sharingan, laissant Naruto s'occuper d'Ayano.

- Itachi ?

- ….

- Itachi ? répète Sasuke patient.

- …

- Itachi, écoute moi, c'est moi, c'est Sasuke !

- non, Sasuke n'est pas là !

- si Itachi, je suis Sasuke, je suis là avec toi ! Itachi regarde-moi, tout vas bien !

- arrêtez ! Vous n'êtes pas Sasuke, vous n'aurez jamais Sasuke, il est bien plus intelligent que vous et beaucoup plus puissant! Cri Itachi

- Tachi, tu n'es plus là-bas, rappel toi, nous ne sommes pas avec l'Akatsuki, nous sommes à Konoha.

Itachi pleure et se prend la tête entre ses mains, essayant de se rappeler.

- allez Tachi rappel toi, je suis venu te chercher, Madara et tous les autres ne s'approcheront plus jamais de toi, je les tuerais tous jusqu'au dernier pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Plus jamais ils ne te toucheront, je leur arracherais leur mains, leurs langues et leur couilles je te le promets ! dit hargneusement Sasuke.

Maintenant à terre Itachi pleure et se balance d'avant en arrière, Sasuke regarde en arrière et découvre que Ayano n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'illusion d'Itachi. Se concentrant de nouveau sur son frère, il s'approche doucement de lui et le prend dans ses bras puis l'allonge sur le lit et se couche à côté. Il le reprend dans ses bras et le sert contre lui en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement. Lorsqu'il regarde Naruto, il sait qu'il va devoir donner des explications mais pour le moment le blond lui laisse du temps pour s'occuper de son frère.

Naruto porte Ayano dans sa chambre la borde et après s'être assuré qu'elle va bien, il retourne dans la chambre avec les deux frères. Il va se poster à la fenêtre écoutant les paroles apaisante de Sasuke.

- Tachi, tout va bien, on est à Konoha, en sécurité, avec Naruto, nii-san on est à la maison !


	4. explications et entrainement

_**NOTES**** : je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la crois en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**_

* * *

_« Maintenant à terre Itachi pleure et se balance d'avant en arrière, Sasuke regarde en arrière et découvre que Ayano n'est plus sous l'emprise de l'illusion d'Itachi. Se concentrant de nouveau sur son frère, il s'approche doucement de lui et le prend dans ses bras puis l'allonge sur le lit et se couche à côté. Il le prend dans ses bras et le sert contre lui en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement. Lorsqu'il regarde Naruto, il sait qu'il va devoir donner des explications mais pour le moment le blond lui laisse du temps pour s'occuper de son frère._

_Naruto porte Ayano dans sa chambre la borde et après s'être assuré qu'elle va bien, il retourne dans la chambre avec les deux frères. Il va se poster à la fenêtre écoutant les paroles apaisante de Sasuke._

_Tachi, tout va bien, on est à Konoha, en sécurité, avec Naruto, nii-san on est à la maison ! »_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Entraînement et explications**

Le soleil se lève sur Konoha, Naruto, toujours appuyer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observe les deux Uchiwa. Ces derniers dorment toujours, serré l'un contre l'autre, mais durant la nuit les rôles ont été inversé. Itachi a repris sa place de grand-frère et Sasuke s'est blottit contre lui, endormi ils ont l'air apaisé et en confiance. Mais Naruto n'est pas dupe, ce sont des ninjas, toujours sur leur garde. Le Jinchuriki de Kyubi à les yeux rivé sur le jeune Uchiwa, observant tout les changements physique de ce dernier, il est bien entendu plus grand que lors de son départ, mais ce n'est pas étonnant à l'époque ils avaient 13 ans et aujourd'hui ils ont 20 ans. Il garde ses cheveux aussi court que dans ses souvenirs, son visage est détendu lorsqu'il dors mais quand il est réveillé il reprend son masque d'indifférence. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes se sont développé d'après se qu'il peut deviner à travers les vêtements.

Naruto est sortit de sa contemplation par le sujet de celle-ci, Sasuke se tourne d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de bailler et de s'étirer. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il se retrouve plongé dans un regard azur. Pendant quelques minutes aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne peut s'arracher du regard de l'autre, mais Naruto reprend ses esprits et se tourne vers la fenêtre. Sasuke, reste quelques instants surprit, puis secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il ne peut se permettre d'oublier que le blond lui en veut énormément, il va falloir beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne regagne sa confiance mais il n'abandonnera pas. Il soupire et prenant son courage à deux mains il dit :

- j'imagine que tu veux des explications.

- Ce n'est pas une question, mais Naruto décide tout de même de répondre :

- en effet, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je ne peux pas te donner les détails, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler.

Sasuke reprend une inspiration avant de commencer son récit :

- Quand je suis partit de Konoha, après notre combat, j'ai rejoint Orochimaru...

- je t'ai demandé de me parler d'hier soir, le coupe Naruto.

- Oui mais …

- Pas de mais, je me fout totalement de se que tu as fait après ton départ, tout ce que je te demande ce sont des explications pour hier soir !

Sasuke le regarde puis soupire une nouvelle fois, il pensait pouvoir tout lui expliquer et avoir une petite chance de réparer ses erreurs mais Naruto refuse une fois de plus de l'écouter. Il n'a pas le choix, alors il commence ses explications :

- Itachi fait des cauchemars.

- Ça je l'ai compris.

- Laisse-moi finir, si tu veux comprendre.

- Hn

- Quand j'ai retrouvé la trace de l'Akatsuki, il y a quelques mois, non ne me coupe pas, dit le brun en voyant Naruto ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'aller droit au but. Je sais tu veux seulement que je te dise le pourquoi des cauchemars d'Itachi mais justement tout ce que je vais te dire à un lien avec ça.

- Bon, très bien je t'écoute.

- Comme je disait, lorsque j'ai retrouvé la trace de l'Akatsuki, à force de voyage et de questions posé et pas forcément aux bonnes personnes, avec la team Hebi nous les avons surveillé pendant quelques semaines. Plus le temps passait et plus je me posais des questions, pas une fois nous n'avons vu Itachi sortir. Au bout de quelques temps nous avons entendu une conversation dont il était l'objet. Je les entends encore parler de lui comme si il était un objet, ils disaient que le soir même c'était leur tour de s'amuser avec Itachi. Le deuxième à répondu que c'était moins marrant depuis qu'il ne se débattait plus que c'était comme si ils …. ils …., Sasuke avale difficilement sa salive et dit les dents serré pour s'empêcher de craquer, comme si ils _baisaient_ un zombie, je n'en revenait pas, je ne pouvait pas le croire. Mais après avoir surpris plusieurs conversations du même style, il me fallait bien y croire. On a continué à les surveiller, quand certains membres allaient en mission, on les éliminait. Puis est arrivé le jour où nous avons attaqué, je te passe les détails des combats, on avançais en ouvrant les portes sur notre passage, jusqu'à se que je tombe sur la porte de la chambre d'Itachi. Je suis resté sans bouger je ne sais pas combien de temps, et pourtant je le savait avec ce que j'avais entendu mais le choc à été rude. Je suis resté là à regarder mon frère nu sur un lit entrain de se faire à la fois tabasser et violer.

Un grand silence suit cette déclaration, Naruto est bouche bée et il comprend mieux les cauchemars du brun.

- quand j'ai repris pied dans la réalité, j'ai attaquer sans réfléchir tout ce que je savais c'est qu'ils devaient tous mourir pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à mon frère. Madara, le dernier des Uchiwa avec mon frère et moi-même assistait à la scène en rigolant, et il à réussi à me mettre si facilement à terre que je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il à réussi à partir et j'ai pris Itachi. Depuis il lui arrive de faire des cauchemars mais de moins en moins fréquemment et de moins en moins violemment.

Sasuke ne prononce plus un mot, attendant la réaction de Naruto, réaction qui se fait attendre. Celui-ci regarde Itachi qui commence à s'éveiller, puis tourne son regard vers Sasuke et hoche la tête signalant par là qu'il le crois, du moins pour ce fait-ci. Lorsque Itachi est tout à fait réveiller et que tout le monde est lavé, ils se dirigent vers la cuisine où ils trouvent un jeune homme blond-roux en train de siffloter tout en préparant le petit-déjeuné. Les deux frères s'arrêtent à l'entrée de la pièce et observe l'intrus alors que Naruto avance dans la pièce prend un mug dans un placard et se sert du café avant que l'inconnu le remarque et lui saute dessus en renversant le café par terre.

- putain, Yahiko, t'abuse !

- Désolé, fait Yahiko penaud, j'ai pas fait attention j'étais content de te voir.

- Tu m'as vu quand tu es arrivé cette nuit !

- Oui mais même ! Boude Yahiko, faisant soupiré Naruto.

- Au lieu de faire le gamin, nettoie donc tes conneries !

Naruto se ressert un café pendant que Yahiko nettoie le sol de la cuisine. Une fois le sol lavé, Yahiko sert le petit-déjeuné aux deux frères, crêpes et gaufres avec confiture, sucre et nutella. Sasuke et Itachi échangent un regard surpris, avant de savourer leur repas. Yahiko les regarde un moment avant de se décider à entamer la discussion.

- au fait je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Yahiko, je n'ai pas de nom de famille alors ne me le demandez pas.

- Euh, ok, bon et bien j'imagine que tu sais qui nous sommes?demande Itachi.

- Oui, Itachi et Sasuke Uchiwa, vous êtes plutôt connu ici, se moque le jeune homme.

- On ne s'en serré pas douté, dit Sasuke avec ironie.

Sasuke, le rabroue Itachi en le poussant du coude.

Sasuke regarde son frère, choqué qu'il prenne presque la défense d'un inconnu, puis son visage redevient impassible.

- si vous avez fini, nous partons, les interrompt Naruto.

- Hey Naruto, j'ai oublié mais j'ai vu Sakura ce matin en faisant les courses, il à dit qu'elle nous rejoindra au quartier Uchiwa en début d'après-midi avec quelques vêtements pour Sasuke, Itachi et leurs amis.

- Hn

- oh et Sasuke, elle m'as dit de te dire que tu n'échappera pas à un interrogatoire.

Sasuke sourit, sachant pertinemment que son amie est déjà entrain de lui pardonner.

Ils partent tout les quatre en direction du quartier Uchiwa où ils doivent retrouver les autres jinchuriki et la team Hebi. Le trajet se fait en silence de la part de Naruto, Sasuke et Itachi, seul Yahiko parle, mais son monologue ne demande pas de réponse de la part des trois autre personnes. Lorsque finalement ils arrivent devant la maison des deux frères, un grand silence s'installe. Naruto sait que c'est dans cette même maison que les parents Uchiwa ont été tué par leur fils aîné. Ce dernier regarde la maison essayant de contrôler ses tremblements. Sasuke prend les mains de son frère dans les siennes et chuchote :

- allez Itachi tout va bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu peux y arriver !

Itachi prend une grande inspiration, regarde son frère et lui sourit, prouvant ainsi qu'il s'est repris. Sasuke lui lâche les mains, au moment il reçoit un corps féminin contre lui.

- Sasuke-kun !

- Karin, lâche-moi, dit-il en essayant de se dégager de la jeune femme.

- Mais Sasuke-kun, tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Oh sa va, tu l'as quitté hier soir, répond Suigetsu.

- Toi fermes-là je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Sasuke réussit finalement à s'écarter de la rousse et se tourne vers son frère, s'assurant qu'il va bien. La dispute de Suigetsu et Karin continu quelques minutes, jusqu'au moment où Yahiko crie :

- mais vous allez la fermer, vous êtes pire que des gosses !

- dixit celui qui se conduisait comme un gamin ce matin-même, fait Naruto narquois.

Le reste de la matinée se passe rapidement, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Ayano et Yahiko se sont installé dans la maison principale, les autres se sont installé dans les maisons les plus près de celle-ci.

À 14h Sakura arrive le sourire aux lèvre et découvre les jinchuriki et leurs « protégés » devant la maison principale, certains jouent aux cartes, d'autres discute et d'autre observe (on se demande pas lesquels lol). La rosé s'installe à côté de Sasuke sur les marche de la maison et lui dit :

- l'Hokage m'a chargé de vous dire à ton frère et toi que vous commencerez les interrogatoires dès demain après-midi.

- Hn

- hey Naruto, on va s'entraîner un peu ? Demande Rayne.

- Oui allez Naruto!s'enthousiasme Yahiko.

Naruto observe tour à tour chacun de ses coéquipiers puis acquiesce. Ils prennent la direction du terrain d'entraînement dans la bonne humeur, Sakura à côté de Sasuke sous le regard jaloux de Karin. Arrivé les jinchuriki ne se préoccupe plus des nunkenins et commencent à s'échauffer, Naruto lui lance un regard à Sasuke lui signifiant son interdiction de bouger de sa place. Sasuke, Sakura et Itachi s'adossent à un tronc d'arbre non loin des jinchuriki. Les dix premières minutes se passe en silence, les jinchuriki et Yahiko s'échauffent et s'étirent puis Naruto forme des équipes de deux, étant en nombre impaire il demande à Ayano de rejoindre l'un des groupes formé pendant que lui s'entraîne avec Yahiko. Sasuke finit par regarder Sakura qui sentant son regard tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

- quand je suis partit ce n'était pas contre vous, tu sais. Mais ma haine m'aveuglais, tout ce que je souhaitais s'était devenir plus fort au point de pouvoir tuer Itachi. Alors j'ai suivis Orochimaru et je vous ai blessé. Je suis désolé Sakura mais en même temps j'ai pu retrouvé Itachi et découvrir la vérité sur la mort de ma famille.

Sakura lui sourit tendrement et lui dit de continuer.

- après deux ans d'entraînement avec Orochimaru j'étais plus fort que lui et il voulait mon corps, je l'ai donc tué. La marque est partie en même temps qu'il est mort.

Le jeune homme lui montre son cou et la jeune femme lui caresse l'endroit où quelques années auparavant se trouvait trois virgules, puis sur une impulsion elle se penche et pose sa bouche sur le cou blanc de son ami le faisant sursauter.

- pardon, s'excuse-t-elle.

- Non t'excuses pas, ça ne me dérange pas, lui répond Sasuke avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille rougit légèrement avant de lui sourire aussi et de l'encourager à continuer son récit.

Naruto qui à vu la scène, serre les dents et donne plus de puissance que nécessaire au coup qu'il porte à Yahiko l'envoyant percuter violemment un arbre. Confus il l'aide à se relever et se concentre sur son entraînement.

- après avoir tué Orochimaru, la team Hebi à voulu me suivre et m'aider à tuer Itachi. On à beaucoup voyagé, suivant la trace de l'Akatsuki. Quand on les à retrouvé, nous les avons observer pendant des semaines, apprenant leurs habitudes, leurs noms et leurs aptitudes au combat. Au fil du temps nous avons commencé à nous poser des questions. Nous n'avions pas vu Itachi, pas une seule fois. Puis on a entendu une conversation entre deux hommes, ils parlaient de lui.

Sasuke s'arrête de parler, ne voulant pas mettre son frère dans l'embarra. Mais celui-ci compris l'hésitation du jeune homme et attirant son attention il hoche la tête lui donnant l'autorisation de continuer.

- ils parlaient de lui comme d'une chose et quand j'ai finit par donner l'assaut nous avons tuer autant de monde que possible. J'ai fini par trouver Itachi dans une chambre, ses bras et ses jambes écarté et attaché au lit pendant que...un homme le...le violait et qu'un autre le forcé à le sucer !

Sakura eu un hoqué d'horreur , elle regarde Itachi et lui prend les mains dans les siennes lui murmurant des excuses, les yeux plein de larmes. Itachi lui essuie ses larmes et lui caresse les joues lui disant qu'elle n'a pas à s'excuser, que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Une fois que Sakura est repris sa place, Sasuke reprit là où il s'est arrêté.

- quand j'ai compris ce qu'il se passait mes nerfs ont lâché et j'ai abattus les salauds qui faisait du mal à mon frère. Mais le responsable de tout ça m'a mis un sacré coup, le temps que je reprenne mes esprits il était déjà partit me laissant avec Itachi. J'ignore encore pourquoi je ne l'ai pas tué mais s'est une bonne chose. J'ai pris Itachi, nous l'avons soigné et quand il à repris des forces nous nous sommes éloigné de l'endroit où nous étions. Les jours et les semaines sont passé tranquillement et Itachi ma raconté la vérité sur le meurtre de notre famille.

Sasuke s'arrête une nouvelle fois et regarde son frère qui enchaîna.

- je pense que tu sais que je faisait partit de l'élite, j'étais un anbu. Un jour le troisième hokage m'a donné une mission. Mission ordonné par les deux conseillers, je devais tuer toute ma famille, ils avaient soit-disant des preuves de rébellion de leur part. Madara, notre ancêtre, ma autorisé a laisser Sasuke en vie. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé, la mort dans l'âme mais je l'ai fait, de même que j'ai attisé la haine de Sasuke pour moi , pour qu'il me tue. Ensuite je suis partit avec Madara.

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration puis Sakura se lève et force les deux garçon à en faire autant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sasuke, soulagé, la serre contre lui alors la jeune rosé lâche Itachi et rend son étreinte à son ami retrouvé.

À cette vue, les yeux de Naruto deviennent rouge, ses deux canines poussent et du chakra rouge sort de son corps, il envoie Yahiko dans un autre arbre. Les combats s'arrêtent autour de lui, les jinchuriki se postent de manière à protéger les autres et Yahiko se relève et s'approche doucement de lui puis le prend dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour tout autre qu'eux. Naruto finit par se calmer et remercie Yahiko avant de s'excuser. Sasuke lui se demande se qu'il s'est passé, Sakura sourit comme si elle savait quelque chose que les autres ignore.

* * *

**Je ne suis pas contre les reviews bien au contraire alors hésitez pas lol !**

**merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic et si vous en mettez plein et si je suis courageuse enfin surtout si je suis courageuse vous aurez le prochain chapitre ce week-end. **

**Une dernière chose, on ne tue pas l'auteur parce qu'elle fait souffrir itachi, il finira heureux. =)**


	5. interrogatoires et arrivée de Gaara

_**NOTES**** : je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la croix en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**_

_**Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'attente je sais que je vous ai dit faire ce chapitre i semaine environ mais des problèmes familiaux sont survenue, mais le voici le voilà se chapitre tant attendu. Attention il y a un lemon !**_

* * *

_« Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration puis Sakura se lève et force les deux garçon à en faire autant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Sasuke, soulagé, la serre contre lui alors la jeune rosé lâche Itachi et rend son étreinte à son ami retrouvé. _

_À cette vue, les yeux de Naruto deviennent rouge, ses deux canines poussent et du chakra rouge sort de son corps, il envoie Yahiko dans un autre arbre. Les combats s'arrêtent autour de lui, les jinchuriki se postent de manière à protéger les autres et Yahiko se relève et s'approche doucement de lui puis le prend dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles inaudibles pour tout autre qu'eux. Naruto finit par se calmer et remercie Yahiko avant de s'excuser. Sasuke lui se demande se qu'il s'est passé, Sakura sourit comme si elle savait quelque chose que les autres ignore. »_

* * *

**chapitre 5 : l'arrivée de Gaara**

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke et son frère ainsi que la team Hebi sont conduit à la tour de l'Hokage où ils vont se faire interroger dans les salles prévu à cet effet. Les 5 ninjas sont séparer et conduit dans des salles différentes. Les membres de la team Hebi sont les premiers à être interrogés par Ibiki Morino, le chef de la section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha, sur le pourquoi ils ont quitté leur village, comment ont-ils rencontré Orchimaru, pourquoi ils ont suivit Sasuke après que ce dernier est tué Orochimaru, et pourquoi ils l'ont de nouveau suivit jusqu'à Konoha. Chacun raconte son histoire.

Karin était la gardienne du repaire Sud d'Orochimaru. Chargée de maintenir l'ordre et de surveiller les prisonniers. Après avoir vaincu Orochimaru, Sasuke est venu au repaire Sud avec Suigetsu Hôzuki dans le but de l'intégrer à son équipe « Hebi » afin de profiter de ses capacités à ressentir le _chakra_. D'abord réticente à rejoindre Sasuke, à cause de son poste de gardienne, sa position changera radicalement lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvé seule avec Sasuke. Ibiki comprend rapidement que la jeune femme est tombé sous le charme du brun. Après avoir récupéré Itachi, Sasuke leur a promit qu'à Konoha ils pourraient se poser.

Suigetsu est né à Kiri. Suigetsu et son frère Mangetsu Hôzuki rêvaient de faire partie des Sept Épéistes de la Brume. C'était leur motivation pour accepter des missions toujours plus cruelles jour après jour.

Ce rêve s'écroule cependant pour Suigetsu avec la mort prématurée de Mangetsu et l'exil des membres des Sept Épéistes de la Brume. Suigetsu change alors d'objectif : récupérer toutes les épées légendaires des Sept Épéistes afin de reformer le groupe et en devenir leur chef. Ayant été capturé par Orochimaru, il doit renoncer pendant un certain temps à son ambition. Il est retenu dans le réservoir d'un laboratoire d'Orochimaru puis est libéré par Sasuke qui lui demande de joindre l'équipe Hebi (serpent) quand celui-ci à vaincu Orochimaru. Après avoir récupéré Itachi, Sasuke leur a promit qu'à Konoha ils pourraient se poser.

Jûgo rejoint Orochimaru, par la demande de Kimimaro. Étant conscient de son coté meurtrier, il refuse que l'on s'approche de lui, il vit reclus dans des grotte. Lors de sa rencontre avec Kimimaro, Jûgo est pris de pulsions meurtrières, et s'attaque à celui ci. Mais Kimimaro le maîtrise facilement et lui dit qu'il n'a pas peur de lui, et que s'il le rejoint, Orochimaru l'aidera. Il se fait volontiers enfermer dans une cellule d'acier. Orochimaru lui prélève, après examen, son sang. Orochimaru parvient à isoler l'enzyme responsable de sa transformation. Il parvint à modifier celle-ci afin d'en avoir un meilleur contrôle, créant le sceau maudit. Un peu plus tard, Kimimaro meurt. Orochimaru vaincu, Sasuke se mit à recruter des membres,accompagné de Suigetsu et Karin il se rend à la base Nord d'Orochimaru, pour le recruter. D'abord retissant, il libère ses pulsions meurtrières, et se bat contre Sasuke. Sasuke parvient à le dominer et lui dit que dorénavant, il sera sa "cage". Il rejoint donc Sasuke, qui dans le même temps crée Hebi, équipe ayant pour mission de traquer et de tuer Itachi Uchiwa, le frère aîné de Sasuke. Après avoir récupéré Itachi, Sasuke leur a promit qu'à Konoha ils pourraient se poser.

Après l'interrogatoire des 3 ninjas, Ibiki remonte faire un premier rapport à l'Hokage, il entre dans le bureau quand la blonde lui dit d'entrer. Elle le regarde attentivement, attendant qu'il commence.

-Hokage-sama, je viens d'interroger les 3 ninjas accompagnant les frères Uchiwa, ils ne semblent pas avoir de mauvaise intention pour le village mais ils suivent le jeune Sasuke sans se poser de question.

-Savent-ils pourquoi ils sont à Konoha, que leur à dit Sasuke ?

-Apparemment il leur à promis qu'ils pourraient se poser ici, qu'une fois la vérité rétablie il ferait tout pour qu'ils puissent rester et s'installer.

L'Hokage soupire.

-il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il à promit cet imbécile, même si ils nous disent la vérité, que par le plus grand des hazars nous trouvons des preuves, il n'en reste pas moins que pour leur propres villages se sont des nunkenins.

Ibiki ne répond pas, n'en voyant pas l'utilité. Tsunade soupire une nouvelle fois, se lève et fais les cents pas devant son bureau avant de regarder l'heure.

-reprend les interrogatoires cette après-midi, en attendant fais leur apporter de quoi manger.

Ibiki acquiesce et sort de la pièce. Il envoi ensuite un de ses hommes chercher de quoi manger pour les 5 ninjas interroger avant d'aller manger lui-même.

L'après est consacré à l'interrogatoire de Sasuke puis à celui d'Itachi. Quand il entre dans la salle où se trouve Sasuke, le silence l'accueil . Il s'installe face au brun puis commence à parler.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, fils de Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiwa, petit frère d'Itachi Uchiwa et seul survivant du clan Uchiwa. Partie à l'âge de 12 ans pour rejoindre Orochimaru , le tue 2 ans après et part à la recherche de son frère Itachi. C'est à partir de là que nous ignorons ce que tu as fait.

Sasuke l'observe sans rien dire, attendant les questions qu'Ibiki ne manque pas de poser.

-qu'as-tu fais après avoir monté ton équipe ? Pourquoi, après avoir trouvé ton frère ne l'as-tu pas tué alors que tu es partie de Konoha pour cela, tu as même combattue ton coéquipier ? Pourquoi revenir dans le village qui est apparemment responsable de tes malheurs ?

Sasuke le regarde attentivement puis décide à ouvrir la bouche.

-j'imagine que vous avez déjà interrogé mes coéquipiers donc vous savez que nous avons rechercher mon frère, faisant même courir la rumeur selon laquelle je voulais intégrer l'Akatsuki pour les attiré. Jamais je ne les aurais réellement rejoint, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie mais celle-ci je ne l'aurais pas fait.

-Il ne te l'aurait pas pardonné.

Sasuke ne se demande pas de qui Ibiki parle, ils le savent tout les deux, Naruto.

-Non, et moi non-plus d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'on à retrouvé la trace de de l'Akatsuki nous les avons observé pendant des semaines pour apprendre leur habitude et savoir contre qui nous allions nous battre. Pas une fois je n'ai vu mon frère mais nous avons surpris une conversation dont il était l'objet. Apparemment il était torturé mentalement et physiquement. Après avoir entendu plusieurs conversations du même type j'ai donné l'assaut. J'ai finit par trouver Itachi dans une chambre avec plusieurs hommes qui le violentait et le tabassait. J'en ai tué plusieurs mais Madara Uchiwa, qui est notre ancêtre et à ce jour le plus puissant Uchiwa, à réussi à me mettre KO et à s'enfuir. J'ai soigné Itachi et il m'a raconté le jour où il à dû tuer notre famille. Nous sommes revenus à Konoha pour rétablir la vérité et enfin vivre en paix.

-racontes-moi ce jour-là.

-je ne suis pas la personne la plus approprié pour en parler mais voilà : ce jour-là Itachi à reçu pour mission de tuer tout les membres du clan Uchiwa, mission connu uniquement par le 3eme Hokage, Danzô et les 2 conseillers, ainsi que Madara qui la aidé. Apparemment les membres de notre clan voulait monter un coup d'état contre les haut gradé de Konoha. De plus Madara serait à l'origine de l'attaque de Kyubi sur Konoha.

Ibiki se lève et l'observe quelques minutes puis sort sans dire un mot. Il passe ensuite à Itachi ouvrant la porte puis la fermant doucement.

-je vais aller droit au but j'ai déjà interrogé ton frère et ses coéquipiers, alors je sais déjà beaucoup de chose je vais juste te poser une ou deux questions, d'accord ?

-ok

-ton frère m'a dit que tu avais était torturé de différentes façons, est-ce vrai ?

Itachi prend une grande inspiration puis hoche la tête.

-il m'a aussi raconté ce qu'il savait sur le massacre de votre clan et je sais aussi que vous accusé les conseillers et Danzô. Mais il nous faudrait des preuves pour y croire.

-je n'ai rien.

-il y a certaines choses dont on ne peut pas douté, mais tu ne vas pas apprécié.

-qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-tu le sauras le moment venu. Sur ces mots il sort de la salle et envoie un de ses hommes chercher Naruto pour le prévenir que les interrogatoires sont finit pour la journée.

Les jours suivant se passe de la même manière, puis deux semaines après, un soir, alors que Sasuke, Itachi, Yahiko, Ayano et Naruto mange, la sonnerie de la porte d'entré se fait entendre. Ayano ouvre la porte et fait entré la personne qui a sonné.

-Naruto c'est pour toi, dit la jeune femme.

Quatre têtes se tournent vers le nouveau venu et découvrent un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge. Naruto se lève un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke le regarde s'avancer vers Gaara, ses yeux lance des éclairs, n'appréciant pas que le jeune homme est le droit à un sourire aussi resplendissant alors que lui a à peine le droit à un regard. Les deux garçons disparaissent derrière la porte d'une des chambres.

Une fois la porte fermé, Naruto se tourne vers son ami qui lui sourit et lui dit :

-Salut

-salut

-alors il est revenu ?

-oui

-tu veux en parler ?

-non

-Naru, je te connais il faut qu'on en parle, insiste Gaara.

-non.

-il va pourtant le falloir !

Naruto s'énerve face à l'insistance de son ami et le plaque contre le mur. Gaara sourit et dit :

-tu ne me ferras pas taire.

-tu veux parier, répond Naruto avant de l'embrasser.

_**LEMON**_

Gaara répond au baiser. Le blond glisse ses mains sous le tee-shirt du rouge et lui enlève avant de lui titiller les tétons durcis par le désir, arrachant de gémissement de plaisir à Gaara. La bouche de Naruto descend et se pose sur le cou convoité, puis descend de nouveau pour se poser sur le téton droit, de le lécher, de le mordiller pendant que le gauche se fait titiller par l'une des mains du blond.

Gaara se déhanche contre son ami, cherchant le contact. Naruto sourit et dit :

-tu vois tu te tais, rigole-t-il.

Gaara ne réplique pas mais sourit. Les mains de Naruto s'active maintenant sur le pantalon du rouge, le baisse dévoilant une érection plus que conséquente . Le blond donne un petit coup de langue sur la verge face à lui. Impatient Naruto prend Gaara par les cuisses, l'obligeant à se maintenir à lui en passant ses jambes sur les hanches du blond. Celui-ci prend sa bouche violemment, faisant s'entrechoquer leur dents, leurs langues se cherchaient mêlant leur salive. Gaara déboutonne le pantalon du blond sans cesser le baiser puis sort l'érection de celui-ci et la place à son intimité.

-vas-y, lui dit-il.

-tu n'es pas prêt, répond le blond.

-vas-y ! après tout sa ne sera pas la première fois !

Naruto sourit et d'un coup s'enfonce dans l'intimité étroite de Gaara. Celui-ci crie de douleur et de plaisir mêler. Le blond n'attend pas qu'il se soit habitué à son intrusion et commence tout de suite des mouvement de vas et viens, brutaux s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde à chaque coup de butoir. Les deux garçons gémissent à l'unissons.

-oui...

-hum

-ah...plus...

-plus quoi ?

-plus fort

-hum

-oui... plus fort... ah... oui... Narutooooooooooooooo !

Gaara jouis rapidement, son intimité enserrant le sexe de Naruto plus étroitement, celui-ci lui suit.

Après avoir repris leur souffle, Naruto le laisse se remettre sur ses pieds. Gaara le regarde et dit :

-et maintenant on peut parler ?

-toujours pas, j'ai pas fini, répond Naruto en se déshabillant.

-tu ne pourras pas toujours éviter cette conversation Naruto, je sais que son retour t'as déstabilisé même si tu refuse de le reconnaître mais je te connais mieux que personne alors sois franc !

-et sa changera quoi ?

-bon on en parlera après, mais avoue qu'il est pas mal.

-qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-beaucoup de chose mais tu n'es pas prêt à en parler.

Naruto s'avance sensuellement, et dit :

-et si au lieu de parler on passait au chose sérieuse ? Mets-toi à quatre pattes !

Gaara le regarde puis s'exécute.

Le blond sourit puis se positionne derrière le rouge, embrasse son dos, suivant sa colonne vertébrale et descend vers ses fesses. Ses doigts caresse le torse de Gaara, ses hanches, et commence des vas et viens sur son sexe en érection, son autre main lui caresse les fesses et Gaara sent trois doigts s'enfoncer violemment dans son anus, le faisant gémir de plaisir et d'envie.

Naruto enlève ses doigts et les remplace par son membre en érection s'enfonçant dans la chair chaude et humide de son ami. Il débute ses coups de bassins aussitôt, maintenant les hanche de Gaara assez fort pour laisser les traces de ses doigts sur celle-ci.

-hum...Naruto...

-hum...

-penses...penses à lui...penses à Sasuke...

-quoi ?

-fait ce que jte dit ! Hum

D'un coup les coups de butoir deviennent plus brutaux, plus violent. Naruto attrape Gaara par les cheveux et l'embrasse tout en continuant à le pilonner.

Tout les deux jouirent en criant de plaisir, l'un après l'autre. Naruto se retirent de son ami et s'allonge à même le sol à ses côté.

_**Fin du lemon**_

Les deux garçons se relèvent et s'installent sur le lit en souriant.

-et cette fois on peut parler, demande Gaara.

-je ne vois pas pourquoi !

-Naruto je te connais, je sais bien que le retour de Sasuke t'as ébranlé.

-pfff

Gaara ne tien pas compte de l'interruption et dit :

-admet le, et si tout ce que son frère et lui disent est vrai, il va rester, tu y as pensé ?

-même si tout est vrai, il ne sera pas accepté à Konoha, pas après sa désertion.

-ce n'est pas se qui lui est reproché, c'est le fait qu'il t'est laissé pour mort, qu'à cause de lui tu ne souris plus, tu n'es plus le Naruto qui à grandit ici.

-en effet j'ai grandit, j'ai mûri et je ne suis plus naïf.

-tu ne fais confiance à personne, et tout le monde à bien vu que les changement ont eut lieu à cause de lui.

-justement même si l'Hokage le laisse libre, il ne sera pas bien accueillit.

-sauf si le principal concerné lui pardonne et l'intègre dans sa vie.

Naruto fronce les sourcils puis secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, puis change de sujet.

-et toi ça avance avec tu sais qui ?

-justement ce soir c'est notre dernier soir, après je tente ma chance.

Naruto lui sourit tendrement et lui caresse la joue.

-et bien bonne chance alors.

-je vais en avoir besoin, je ne sais même pas si il est gai ou même bi, et puis j'ai 4 ans de plus que lui, et avec la distance sa va pas être évident.

-tu y arrivera ne t'en fais pas, le rassure Naruto.

Gaara sourit et l'embrasse doucement lui disant qu'il n'est pas contre le faire une dernière fois. Cette fois ils le font doucement, tendrement et sur le lit.

Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré leurs étreintes, Sasuke et les autres ont fini leur repas et se sont installé devant un bon film apporté par Yahiko. Ils ont du monter le son car les gémissement des deux jeunes hommes été très fort. Sasuke serre les poings durant tout le temps que dure le film, et au moment de se coucher, Yahiko lui dit qu'il peut dormir avec son frère et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, Naruto et Gaara ne sont qu'ami bien qu'il y est des à côté. Sasuke se couche dans le lit de son frère et se blottit contre celui-ci, petit à petit des larmes coulent pour échouer dans le cou d'Itachi qui le serre contre lui. Ayano et Yahiko les regarde, ému, puis la jeune femme sort pour aller faire la vaisselle, laissant à Yahiko la charge de les surveiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurai pas de problème avec les frères Uchiwa. Sasuke finit par s'endormir en pleurant dans les bras protecteur de son grand-frère. Yahiko regarde se dernier caresser tendrement les cheveux de Sasuke, il s'approche, s'accroupit au niveau des deux frères, caresse la joue de Sasuke et dit à Itachi que tout va s'arranger avant d'embrasser ce dernier sur le front.

* * *

_**Voilà voilou, chapitre finit certaines questions ont trouvé des réponses mais d'autres question sont apparut j'imagine !**_

_**qui détient le cœur de Gaara ? Doit être la question que tout le monde se pose et bien vous le verré bien, lol.**_

_**je remercie **_sakuria45 _**,**_darkmoonlady_** , **_ElianaHime_** , **_caprice75_** , **_Asamiaki_** , **_asukafox_** , **_Passerine_** , **_Nimesys_** et tout les autre pour suivre cette fic. Je ne suis pas contre les reviews vous le savez ! **_

_**Bisous à tous et à bientôt !**_


	6. infos

_**Info :**_

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais pour ceux qui pensent que la fic est abandonné , je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai juste était débordé par le boulot, l'hospitalisation de ma grand-mère puis son décès, noël et de nouveau un décès._

_Je désolé de l'attente un nouveau chapitre est en cours d'écriture et je vous promet de de le mettre en ligne bientôt._

_Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenue et si vous voulez vous pouvez mettre quelques idées quand à l'évolution de l'histoire, je pourrais éventuellement m'en inspirer, bonne journée a tous !_


	7. Derniers interrogatoires

_**Je suis désoler de l'attente mais entre le travail et l'hospitalisation de ma grand-mère suivi de son décès et son enterrement je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. De plus il a fallu vider son appartement et faire du tri dans ses affaires alors comprenez que ma motivation à pris des vacances. Enfin je suis revenu et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si très peu de chose vont se passer. Le prochain chapitre mettra du temps a venir mais je pense qu'il vous plaira, il y aura de l'action et je sais déjà comment il se finira.**_

* * *

_**NOTES**** : je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la croix en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**_

* * *

_« Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré leurs étreintes, Sasuke et les autres ont fini leur repas et se sont installé devant un bon film apporté par Yahiko. Ils ont du monter le son car les gémissement des deux jeunes hommes été très fort. Sasuke serre les poings durant tout le temps que dure le film, et au moment de se coucher, Yahiko lui dit qu'il peut dormir avec son frère et qu'il ne doit pas s'inquiéter, Naruto et Gaara ne sont qu'ami bien qu'il y est des à côté. Sasuke se couche dans le lit de son frère et se blottit contre celui-ci, petit à petit des larmes coulent pour échouer dans le cou d'Itachi qui le serre contre lui. Ayano et Yahiko les regarde, ému, puis la jeune femme sort pour aller faire la vaisselle, laissant à Yahiko la charge de les surveiller, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurai pas de problème avec les frères Uchiwa. Sasuke finit par s'endormir en pleurant dans les bras protecteur de son grand-frère. Yahiko regarde se dernier caresser tendrement les cheveux de Sasuke, il s'approche, s'accroupit au niveau des deux frères, caresse la joue de Sasuke et dit à Itachi que tout va s'arranger avant d'embrasser ce dernier sur le front. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**** Derniers interrogatoires**

Les jours qui suivent se ressemblent, tout les matin après le petit-déjeuner les jinchuriki accompagnent les frères Uchiwa et la team Hebi à la tour Hokage où se poursuivent les interrogatoires. Pendant ceux-ci, les jinchuriki s'entraînent ou effectuent quelques petites missions. Le soir ils retournent chercher les deux bruns et leurs amis et retournent au quartier Uchiwa. Généralement Sakura les rejoint pour le dîner et reste passer la soirée, se rapprochant de Sasuke de plus en plus. Une routine s'est installé dans la maison des frères Uchiwa et le soir ni fait pas exception sauf un soir, environ deux semaine après l'arrivé de Gaara,soit un mois après le leur.

Comme tous les jours, Sakura arrive avec dans ses bras des DVD pour la soirée. Après le repas tout le monde s'installe devant la télé, Sasuke, Sakura , Itachi et Yahiko sur le canapé et Ayano, Gaara et Naruto par terre. Au début Naruto ne veux pas participé à ces soirées mais Gaara a tellement insister que Naruto a finit par céder. Le film commence et Sakura ramène ses jambes sous elle et appui sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke et de sa main gauche elle caresse les cheveux de Naruto qui est assis à leurs pieds. Gaara est à sa droite et Ayano est à sa gauche. Vers 22h Naruto matérialise Kyubi et l'envoie faire une ronde pour s'assurer que tout le monde va bien. Le renard sort par la porte fenêtre du salon qui est ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyubi le contact par la pensée.

- Hé gamin !

- Quoi ?

- La copine de ton Uchiwa veut le voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui veut ?

- Haha tu relève même pas le pronom possessif, je le savais !

- J'ignore de quoi tu parles.

- Oui bien sur, et sinon je fait quoi de l'autre greluche ?

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle veut le voir ?

- Elle veux s'assurer qu'on ne lui fait pas de mal, répond Kyubi avec mépris.

- Ça va faire un mois qu'ils sont à Konoha, elle le voit tout les jours alors elle sait parfaitement comment il est traité.

- Je sais mais peut-être que s'est une bonne idée qu'elle vienne voir par elle même.

- Explique

- ba oui, elle verra que tout est calme, qu'on regarde des films et que Sakura et ton Sasuke se sont retrouvé.

- Il n'est pas...oh et puis laisse tomber amène la mais prend une forme plus grande.

- Ok

La communication s'arrête sur ses mots et Naruto se concentre sur le film « Hunger Game ».

l'héroïne dépose des fleurs tout autour du corps de l'adolescente morte en l'aidant. Sakura est dans les bras de Sasuke et à des larmes plein les yeux, elle caresse la joue de Naruto, heureuse d'avoir ses deux amis près d'elle. La scène est interrompu par le bruit d'une porte ouverte avec fracas et l'appelle bruyant (ou hystérique c'est au choix) de l'intrus.

- SASUKE-KUN !

Tout le monde se tourne vers Karin mais celle-ci à les yeux rivé sur Sasuke et Sakura, qui même si la tête de cette dernière n'est plus sur l'épaule du brun, reste très proche physiquement. Le renard l'accompagnant rejoint Naruto et s'assoie près de lui pour observer la réaction de tout le monde.

La jeune femme regarde toujours Sasuke et Sakura, ses yeux lance des éclairs, elle sert les poings et s'avance vers eux. Les deux concernés se lèvent et contournent le canapé pour se trouver face à Karin. Celle-ci, rouge de colère et surtout de jalousie, dit :

- comment oses-tu t'approcher de lui ?

Sakura la regarde sans ciller et répond :

- si tu savais ma pauvre fille, c'est tout les soirs comme ça !

Karin écarquille les yeux.

- il est à MOI !

- je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que tu viens de faire une erreur, répond Sakura.

Et en effet, suite à la phrase de Karin, le visage de Sasuke s'est figé puis l'être froid et dure qu'il à si longtemps été refait surface. Il s'approche de la jeune femme, la fixe et dit :

- à toi ? À toi ? Alors écoutes-moi bien, parce que je ne me répéterai pas, je n'ai jamais été et ne serais jamais à toi. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais une fille intelligente et que tu avais compris que jamais je ne m'intéresserai a toi et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

- Mais Sasuke-kun...

- TAIS-TOI ! Aparament je t'ai sur-estimer.

- NON, écoute je suis désolé mais te voir aussi proche d'elle ça porte à confusion.

Sasuke ne répond pas mais Sakura ne compte pas en rester là.

- je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation, quel qu'elle soit, te regarde tu n'es pas sa mère et encore moins sa petite-amie !

Karin ne sait pas quoi répondre et sert les poings de rage essayant de ne pas s'énerver au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Sasuke.

- et d'abord que fais-tu ici ?

- Je m'inquiétais !

- Oh, et à propos de quoi ?

- Ça me semble évident, je voulais savoir comment aller Sasuke, je voulais voir comment vous le trairiez !

Sakura ricane devant l'absurdité de cette réponse et dit :

- tu es loin d'être une lumière ma pauvre, tu crois vraiment qu'on maltraite Sasuke ? Tu le vois tout les jours et il va parfaitement bien. Et ton manque de confiance pour la capacité de Sasuke à se défendre est sidérant.

Karin ne supporte plus les critiques de Sakura et cri :

- FERME-LA ! je sais bien qu'il peut se défendre contre vous mais il faudrait qu'il le puisse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue ?

- Oh mais simplement que je n'ai aucune confiance en vous et que vous pourriez l'attaquer pendant son sommeil.

- Pff, c'est un ninja, et un excellent en plus de ça, essaye un peu de l'attaquer pendant qu'il dort et si tu t'en sort on en reparlera ! Oh et ta petite crise de jalousie de tout à l'heure, quelle connerie, tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui,ET, continu-t-elle en voyant Karin ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, et aucune femme n'en à , mais ça tu refuse d'y croire n'est-ce pas ? Ça casse le mythe !

Karin s'empourpre de colère et de honte pendant que le silence se fait dans la pièce, le temps que la déclaration de Sakura face son chemin dans l'esprit des autres personnes présentent. Kyubi, plus rapide à comprendre que les autres, se tourne vers Naruto.

« - hey tu as entendu ça, gamin ? »

« - oui, et alors? »

« - fais celui qui ne comprend pas, t'a raison ! » se moque Kyubi.

Après quelques secondes de silence, sans que personne ne comprennent, Karin lève la main prête a giflé Sakura mais sa main est intercepter par Sasuke. Ce dernier à ses sharingan activé, et sert le poignet de la jeune femme dans sa main.

Sasuke est le premier à avoir réagit mais tout le monde est prêt à protéger Sakura, celle-ci à d'ailleurs son poing chargé de chakra. Itachi retient Yahiko, Gaara lui n'a pas bougé mais est près a l'action, Naruto a laissé sortir ses crocs et Kyubi se trouve près de Sakura ses neuf queues battant l'air.

Karin gémit de douleur (ou plutôt couine), Sasuke sert encore le poignet de la jeune femme et du chakra enveloppe son bras envoyant de petites décharges électrique à la rouge. Celle-ci tombe a genoux devant Sakura et Sasuke.

- Sasuke je pense qu'elle à compris, tu peux la lâcher. Tente de le calmer la rose.

Mais le jeune homme ne semble pas l'entendre et continue de serrer le poignet de sa coéquipière qui sanglote.

Sakura regarde autour d'elle, cherchant le soutient de ses amis , mais même Itachi ne sait que faire pour calmer son frère. Kyubi lance un regarde entendu à Naruto qui lui dit :

« - quoi ? »

« - quand vous étiez môme il n'y a que tu qui arrivais à le sortir du mutisme, tu le faisait réagir alors essaye de le calmer. »

« - nous étions des gosses, les temps ont changés. »

« - il va finir par lui briser le poignet. »

Naruto soupire puis s'avance et pose une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke.

- ça suffit.

Sasuke ne réagit pas, continuant à serrer. Naruto enlève alors sa main de l'épaule pour la poser sur la main charger de chakra, faisant sursauter Sasuke.

- maintenant ça suffit Sas'ke, chuchote le blond.

Le brun le regarde puis se tourne de nouveau Karin, et dit :

- tu vas retourner te coucher, et demain et les jours qui suivront tu ne m'approches plus, tu ne me parles plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu vas t'excuser auprès de Sakura en priant qu'elle te pardonne sinon tu peux oublier que j'existe.

Après ces mots, Sasuke la lâche et se tourne vers Naruto et murmure :

- merci

Puis, avant que Naruto ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de son ancien rival se pose sur les siennes pendant une fraction de seconde. Après ce baiser, Sasuke se réfugie dans sa chambre. Naruto, lui reste paralysé par le choque. Sakura rentre chez elle le sourire aux lèvres, Yahiko entraîne Itachi dans la chambre de ce dernier et Kyubi raccompagne Karin. Ayano sort faire un tour dans le quartier Uchiwa laissant Gaara avec Naruto qui n'a pas bougé depuis le baiser.

- tout n'est pas perdu, dit Gaara.

Naruto le regarde sans le voir alors Gaara s'avance vers la porte et lui dit qu'il va dormir dans la chambre mis a sa disposition par l'Hokage. Naruto hoche la tête mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce, mais après 5 minutes sans bouger il s'avance vers la chambre de Sasuke et frappe. N'obtenant pas de réponse il pousse la porte et découvre Sasuke endormi en position fœtal. Après l'avoir observé il soupire et reprend sa place sur le bord de la fenêtre.

* * *

Le lendemain les deux font comme si rien ne s'était passé alors personne ne fait de remarque. Pendant le trajet pour aller à la tour Hokage, Karin reste à bonne distance de Sasuke évitant même de lui jeter un regard.

Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Sasuke est assis attendant Ibiki. Celui-ci arrive et s'installe face à Sasuke.

- Bonjour Sasuke, comment vas-tu ?

- Comme tous les jours depuis mon arrivé.

- Hm ok, bon écoute aujourd'hui sera le dernier jour des interrogatoires, après il faudra trouver des preuves matériels.

- Hn

-il y a quelques années j'ai appris une nouvelle technique, celle-ci consiste à voir les souvenirs d'une autre personne, Sasuke, je vais utiliser cette technique sur toi pour voir certains de tes souvenirs et pouvoir ainsi témoigner en votre faveur à ton frère et toi. Le problème est que toi aussi tu vas voir ces souvenirs, ce ne sera pas plaisant mais nous n'avons pas le choix. D'accord ?

- Hn, cette technique, vous allez l'utiliser sur Itachi n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet mais uniquement pour voir le jour où il à reçu la mission concernant votre famille.

- Hn, ok.

Sasuke regarde Ibiki faire une série de signe puis d'un coup s'est le trou noir avant de se voir enfant s'entraînant à faire un Katon pour que son père soit fière de lui. Ensuite il se voit arrivant chez lui, le quartier Uchiwa est vide et il voit le sang, les kunaïs puis les cadavres des membres du clan, puis ses grand-parents, il voit l'enfant qu'il était se précipité chez lui, appeler ses parents, se déchaussant posant son sac et faire le tour de la maison pour trouver ses parents. Ensuite il se voit hésiter à l'entrer de la chambre de ses parents puis ouvrir la porte pour découvrir les corps de son père et de sa mère sur le sol. Il voit son frère avancer et plonger l'enfant dans une illusion où il lui fait voir qu'il à tuer toute sa famille. Itachi lui dit de le haïr, de devenir plus fort si il veux un jour pouvoir venger sa famille. Le souvenir change une fois de plus il se voit plus vieux, le jour de son combat contre Naruto à la vallée de la fin, il revoit le combat enragée, les blessures qu'ils se sont infligé, son ami essayer de le convaincre de revenir avec lui au village, il se voit incapable de mettre fin à la vie de Naruto alors qu'il est à terre, il se voit se pencher au dessus du visage du blond et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues, que se soit du Sasuke du passé comme celui du présent. Le souvenir suivant est la mort d'Orochimaru (qui est bel et bien mort et totalement). Il se voit attaquant, et trancher le serpent qu'est devenu Orochimaru, puis il se voit dans la dimension de celui-ci , son incrédulité lorsqu'il le consume, le tuant petit à petit. Le dernier souvenir est le plus dure à voir car plus récent, il se voit à l'entré de la cache de l'Akatsuki, avec ses coéquipiers ils entrent et entame rapidement le combat avec des membres de l'organisation, bien que ceux-ci ne soient pas nombreux ce jour-là. Petit à petit ils avancent mais bizarrement ne voient pas Madara, jusqu'à la dernière porte que Sasuke ouvre avec fracas et reste sous le choc de se qu'il voit. Son frère est nu, à quatre pattes sur le lit pendant qu'un homme tout aussi nu que lui le prend violemment et qu'un autre homme le force à lui faire une fellation. Madara et deux autre hommes les regardent et se moquent d'Itachi, l'insultant, lui promettant de faire subir la même humiliation à Sasuke. Mais ce dernier voit rouge, il sort son katana Kusanagi et décapite les deux violeurs avant de se tourner vers les trois autres personnes présentent. Itachi s'écroule sur le lit, les yeux vide de toute vie, tandis qu'un combat s'engage entre Madara et Sasuke, mais le premier réussit à mettre à terre le deuxième et en profite pour filer. Sasuke se retrouve seul avec Itachi, il le regarde puis rapidement le prend dans ses bras pour l'emmener avec lui.

Quand Sasuke ouvre de nouveau les yeux, il est de nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire avec Ibiki. Avant que celui-ci est pu dire quoique se soit Sasuke s'est levé et la plaqué contre le mur le maintenant par la gorge. Alerté par le bruit, deux gardes entrent dans la salle mais Ibiki les arrêtent d'un signe de mains et dit :

- tout va bien.

- Mais...

- ne vous en faite pas, sortez !

Les deux ninjas sortent, sur leur garde.

- Sasuke lâches-moi !

- Tu ne t'approches pas d'Itachi, il à assez souffert !

- Je n'ai pas le choix Sasuke, je dois voir le moment où il à reçu son ordre de mission.

- Alors tu ne regardera que cela !

- Oui, si j'estime que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

- Morino !

- Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi Sasuke, tu as besoin de moi pour que le vérité éclate, fais-moi confiance !

Sasuke ricane en le lâchant et dit :

- je n'ai confiance en personne !

- Même pas en ton frère ?

- Il est le seul.

- Si tu le dit.

Sasuke ne répond pas, et Ibiki part mais avant de passer la porte il dit :

- je fais ce que je dois faire, tu me remerciera à la fin, tu verras.

Une fois seul, Sasuke s'assoie et prend sa tête dans ses mains.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Naruto, les Jinchuriki, et Gaara sont au terrain d'entraînement, enchaînant jutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Senjutsu et Kinjutsu (pour Naruto et Gaara). Vers 11h Gaara et Naruto s'arrêtent et observent les Jinchuriki tout en discutant. Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes s'interrompent de parler en sentant un chakra arriver. Ils se sourient puis reprennent leur discussion là où ils se sont arrêté. Le chakra s'approche lentement, le possesseur de ce chakra essaye de cacher sa présence mais les deux Jinchuriki sont bien trop entraîné pour les prendre par surprise alors lorsqu'un kunaï est lancé sur Naruto, celui-ci l'évite simplement en bougeant d'un mètre. Le kunaï est suivi par une ribambelle d'autre kunaï visant tous Naruto, qui les évite tous aussi facilement. Un jeune homme au cheveux et aux yeux noir arrive en courant entouré de clone et lance :

- RASENGAN

Naruto l'évite en sautant, et lance des kunaï sur les clones lorsqu'il est en l'air, les faisant partir en fumée.

- SENNEN GOROSHI (mille ans de souffrance)

- Hey ! cri Konohamaru en sentant un objet non-identifier enfoncer dans son postérieur, t'as pas le droit d'utiliser cette technique !

Naruto éclate de rire pendant que Gaara esquisse un sourire et que Konohamaru boude.

- et d'abord comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Ton chakra.

- Quoi mon chakra ? Je l'ai caché tu ne pouvais pas le sentir !

- Et pourtant c'est le cas.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, je pensais être au point.

- Tu as juste besoin d'entraînement, dit Gaara

Naruto et Gaara s'approchent du jeune homme et disent :

- ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur tout se qui t'entoure, commence Naruto

Après quelques seconde Gaara continu.

- bien, maintenant visualise toi, visualise ton chakra.

- Le vois-tu qui circule dans tout ton corps ? Demande Naruto.

- Oui

- bien, comment est-il ? Interroge Gaara.

- C'est comme difficile à expliquer, mais ça irradie, ça brille.

- D'accord et quelle est sa superficie ? Continu Naruto.

- C'est partout dans mon corps, ça l'entoure totalement.

- C'est exactement ça, maintenant concentres-toi sur cette énergie qui sort de ton corps et imagine là rentrant en toi.

- Visualises-toi l'aspirant en toi

- Konohamaru, écoute attentivement les deux Jinchuriki qui semble satisfait.

- bien, très bien, maintenant c'est bon ton chakra est camouflé, dit Naruto, maintenant tu dois t'entraîner à attaquer sans te faire sentir.

- Cool, merci Naruto nii-san. On commence quand ?

- Et bien je pense que cette après-midi tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner avec Gaara, n'est-ce pas ? Demande Naruto en se tournant vers son ami qui hoche la tête.

- Oh merci Kazekage-sama !

- Appel moi Gaara.

- D'accord Gaara-sama. Répond Konohamaru respectueusement.

- Non simplement Gaara, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus âgé que toi tu sais.

- Oui mais vous êtes le Kazekage.

- Et alors ? Ça n'empêche pas Naruto de me parler normalement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur, mais vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps.

- Peut-être mais j'insiste appel moi par mon prénom.

- Ok, d'accord Gaara.

- Bon et bien je vous laisse je vais voir Tsunade, dit Naruto en s'éloignant du groupe et laissant les Jinchuriki sous la garde de Gaara.

* * *

Naruto est salué chaleureusement par tout les villageois durant son trajet jusqu'à la tour Hokage. Arrivé devant la porte du bureau il frappe puis entre après avoir eu l'autorisation.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je voulais savoir où en était les interrogatoires.

- Et bien Ibiki en à finit avec Sasuke et il s'occupe d'Itachi cet après-midi.

- Que vas-t-il se passer ensuite ?

- Ça dépendra, si Ibiki témoigne en leur faveur, ça va nous laisser un peu de temps pour trouver des preuves matériels mais il va falloir faire attention aux conseillers il ne vont pas apprécier tout ça.

- Oui c'est plus que sûr mais ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire.

- Oui mais il faut être vigilant tout de même.

- hn.

Après quelques secondes de silence Naruto recule jusqu'à la porte mais Tsunade l'arrête.

- attends, nous avons des problèmes.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai reçu un message de Madara Uchiwa.

- Que veut-il ?

- Il propose que nous lui donnions Itachi et éventuellement Sasuke et en échange il n'attaque pas Konoha.

Naruto ne répond pas, commençant à chercher un plan de défense contre Madara et ses alliés.

- J'ai bien entendu répondu que ses garçons faisaient partent de notre Village et qu'il est hors de question que nous leur « donnions ».

- bien. J'imagine qu'une fois les interrogatoires terminés ils pourront circuler librement.

- Oui

- alors je pense qu'ils vont devoir s'entraîner eux aussi, ils sont ici depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et nous devons savoir quel niveau ils ont , et ils puis ils vont devoir se battre.

- En effet, je te charge de leur annoncé l'arrivé imminente du dernier membre de leur famille, ainsi que de leur entraînement, ils restent avec ton équipe et toi.

- Bien. En avons-nous finis ?

- Oui tu peux retourner auprès des Jinchuriki.

Naruto sort du bureau et va faire quelques courses.

* * *

Vers 14h Ibiki entre dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouve Itachi et s'installe face à ce dernier. Il lui explique, de la même manière qu'il là fait avec Sasuke, qu'il va utiliser une technique spéciale lui faisant voir les souvenirs. Itachi donne son accord après avoir eu la promesse qu'Ibiki ne regarderai que le jour de sa dernière mission pour le village. Au signal du ninja, Itachi se trouve dans le noir puis se voit le soir de la mort de son meilleur ami Shisui, celui-ci lui donne son œil gauche à Itachi après que Danzô est volé le droit. Il se voit ensuite à la réunion avec le 3eme Hokage, les deux conseillers ainsi que Danzô où ils débattent de la façon de s'occuper du Clan Uchiwa. Le 3ème Hokage refusait l'idée du massacre mais les trois autres n'étaient pas de son avis mais finalement l'ordre de mission à était donné à Itachi qui accepta, mais une fois sa mission effectué il à était voir l'Hokage pour que celui-ci protège Sasuke, seul survivant du massacre. Il est partit juste après rejoignant Madara, sont départ fait partit de son ordre de mission.

Lorsqu'Ibiki sort du souvenir, il se lève s'approche d'Itachi et lui dit :

- ne t'inquiète pas, ils seront punis pour cela.

- Hn encore faut-il trouver des preuves !

Ibiki sort de la salle laissant Itachi reprendre ses esprits. Il monte les étages menant au bureau de sa supérieur et frappe.

- ENTREZ

Ibiki entre dans le bureau et fait son rapport à Tsunade.

- ils nous ont dit la vérité, ce que j'ai vu, je ne comprend pas comment on peut faire faire ça à un gosse, surtout sa propre famille. Et avec l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas mieux.

- Tu vas me mettre tout par écrit, mais je veux savoir si tu compte témoigner de vive voix au moment fatidique.

- Oui, je compte participé à l'arrestation de ses ordures !

- Bien, je te remercie, tu peux rentrer chez toi, nous allons avoir du grabuge bientôt, Madara compte attaquer.

Ibiki hoche la tête et sort. Tsunade soupire, elle a commencé à chercher dans les archives des mission mais n'a rien trouvé. Où chercher ?

* * *

_**Voilà chapitre finit, j'ai mit le temps mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! les reviews sont toujours les bienvenu ! **_

_**merci a tous ceux qui nous soutiennent !**_

_**Alors, des questions ? Des réponses sont-elles apparu ? Dîtes-moi tout.**_


	8. Entraînement et bataille

_**NOTES**** : je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la croix en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**_

* * *

_**« **Ibiki sort de la salle laissant Itachi reprendre ses esprits. Il monte les étages menant au bureau de sa supérieur et frappe._

_ENTREZ_

_Ibiki entre dans le bureau et fait son rapport à Tsunade._

_ils nous ont dit la vérité, ce que j'ai vu, je ne comprend pas comment on peut faire faire ça à un gosse, surtout sa propre famille. Et avec l'Akatsuki, ce n'est pas mieux._

_Tu vas me mettre tout par écrit, mais je veux savoir si tu compte témoigner de vive voix au moment fatidique._

_Oui, je compte participé à l'arrestation de ses ordures !_

_Bien, je te remercie, tu peux rentrer chez toi, nous allons avoir du grabuge bientôt, Madara compte attaquer._

_Ibiki hoche la tête et sort. Tsunade soupire, elle a commencé à chercher dans les archives des mission mais n'a rien trouvé. Où chercher ? »_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** entraînement et bataille**

Le lendemain matin , les rayons du soleil caresse le beau visage d'un jeune homme brun, qui pour échapper à la lumière, enfonce son visage dans son oreiller. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un autre jeune homme, blond celui-ci, à les yeux fermé mais reste attentif à tout changement survenant dans la maison. Petit à petit le brun se retourne, s'étire et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Pendant qu'il s'assoit, le blond se tourne vert lui, et s'approche de la porte de la chambre.

- Bonjour, dit Naruto.

- Hun, répond Sasuke.

Naruto patiente quelques instant avant que Sasuke ne le dévisage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le blond lui dit bonjour alors que depuis un mois qu'il est revenu celui-ci évite de lui parler. Le brun finit par se lever, découvrant son corps fin et musclé uniquement habillé d'un boxer noir. Naruto ne perd aucun détails du corps magnifique face à lui, chaque muscles, chaque cicatrices sont enregistré. Après un sourire en coin, le blond contourne le brun et sort de la chambre, laissant Sasuke bouche bée.

Après sa douche, le brun rejoint les autres habitants de la maison pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, il croise rapidement le regard de son ancien coéquipier qui est redevenu aussi froid que les jours précédents. Déçu Sasuke finit son petit-déjeuner sans un mot. En milieu de matinée, ils rejoignent les autres Jinchurikis sur la place du quartier Uchiwa.

Le groupe se positionne en arc de cercle devant Naruto, attendant que ce dernier prenne la parole. D'un hochement de tête, le blond les salut et commence :

- Bonjour à tous, à partir d'aujourd'hui la team Hebi et les frères Uchiwa vont s'entraîner avec nous, et je vais vous demander de vous y mettre à fond parce que une bataille se prépare !

Cette déclaration amène un moment de silence avant que l'un des Jinchuriki demande :

- Quelle bataille ? Qui oserez s'attaquer à Konoha alors que nous sommes tous présent ?

Naruto ne répond pas tout de suite, son regard croise celui de Sasuke et celui d'Itachi. Les deux frères échangent un regard puis Sasuke répond à la place du blond:

- Madara.

Naruto acquiesce, attendant les réactions de son équipe, mais Itachi est le premier à avoir une réaction :

- que veut-il ?

Le blond ne lui répond pas, ce qui énerve Itachi.

- Que veut-il ? Il n'a pas simplement décider d'attaquer j'en suis sûr alors répond, que veut-il ?

- Ce qu'il veut n'a pas d'importance puisqu'il ne l'aura pas !

- C'est moi... c'est moi n'est-ce pas ? Il veut me récupérer sinon il va attaquer le village.

- Oui mais Tsunade-sama lui à déjà répondu qu'il en été pas question, toi et ton frère faîtes parti de ce village !

- Merci mais

- pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, je ne le permettrait pas , tu entends je refuse de te perdre une nouvelle fois, s'énerve Sasuke.

- Je sais mais si ça peut éviter des blessé ou des morts...

- nous sommes des ninjas, ce sont les risques du métier, nous les assumons, alors si l'Hokage et Naruto ont décider que nous nous battrons pour toi nous le ferons, réplique Rayne.

Tous les Jinchurikis signalent leur accord en hochant la tête, stupéfiant les frères Uchiwa.

- maintenant que tout est clair nous allons nous entraîner tout les jours jusqu'à l'attaque.

- D'accords mais comment allons-nous savoir quand il va attaquer ? Demande Kei.

- Ça ce n'est pas un soucis, il à un égo surdimensionné, il nous préviendra du jour de l'attaque , répond Itachi.

- Bien, alors si il n'y a plus de question allons-y.

- Attendez ! Fait Itachi avant de se tourner vers son frère, avec tout l'entraînement du monde il reste plus fort que nous, alors je pense que...

- NON, l'arrête Sasuke.

- Laisse-moi finir.

- Pourquoi ? Je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire, et je refuse, se sont tes pupilles et nous ignorons dans combien de temps Madara va attaquer je n'aurais sûrement pas le temps de m'habituer à elles et encore moins de les contrôler. Et tout ce qu'il te manque c'est de l'entraînement, ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien.

Itachi ne répond pas, et se tourne vers le reste du groupe attendant qu'ils se mettent en route vers le terrain d'entraînement, ce qu'ils font aussitôt. Le chemin se fait en silence pour tout le monde, une fois arrivé Naruto se met une fois de plus face au groupe et prend la parole :

- Karin quelle est ta spécialité ?

- Je peut détecter le chakra des ninjas dans un rayon de dix kilomètre environ, je peux dire à qui le chakra appartient et où la personne se trouve et ses mouvements, a part ça je me contente de soigner les blessés.

- Bien alors tu vas t'entraîner avec Sakura quand elle va arriver pour la question de la médecine, et avec moi pour le reste.

La jeune fille hoche la tête donnant son accords.

- Suigetsu ?

- Je peux me transformer en eaux mais faut que je m'hydrate régulièrement et je peux avoir une barrière faite d'eaux pour me protéger et bien sur je sais manier l'épée.

- Hum, alors toi tu t'entraîne avec Ayano et Kagura pour le combat à l'épée et avec Rayne et Hikari pour augmenter ton affinité avec l'eau enfin surtout ta puissance car leur affinité est le feu.

- Jûugo ?

- J'absorbe l'énergie naturelle ce qui me donne une grande puissance, cette même énergie me permet de prendre n'importe quelle forme sauf évidemment d'une personne, le problème avec ça c'est que je suis pris de pulsion meurtrière.

- En effet sa peut être un problème donc pour le moment tu va t'entraîner au corps à corps avec Youko, Shôtaro et Kei.

Les deux derniers groupes formés s'isolent pour commencer l'entraînement pendant que le premier est retenu par Naruto.

- tu vas attendre Sakura pour le moment, dit-il à Karin avant de se tourner vers les deux frères, Itachi je sais déjà que tu est puissant question illusion, que tu as une affinité avec le feu et l'eau, quoi d'autre ?

- Grâce au _Mangekyō Sharingan_ je peux utiliser trois technique très puissante, l'amaterasu qui brûle tout sur son passage, tsukuyomi me permettant de disposer des cinq sens de mon adversaire durant un temps variable, mais toujours perçu comme plus long par mon adversaire que cela n'est en réalité, et susano me permettant d'invoquer un bouclier faisant office de défense absolue. Et évidemment je suis doué pour le lancer d'armes.

- Ok Sasuke à toi, ton affinité avec le feu est évidente, ton sharingan n'est pas au même niveau que ton frère mais reste puissant, quoi d'autre ?

- Je manipule aussi les illusions mon chidori est plus puissant et à des variantes, je suis au même niveau qu'Itachi pour le lancer d'armes, je peux invoquer des serpents ainsi qu'un faucon géant, je manie le sabre, et comme tu le sais je sais me battre au corps à corps.

- D'accord je pense que va commencer doucement pour évaluer nos puissance. Yahiko et Itachi vous allez faire un petit combat et de notre côté Sasuke et moi-même nous en feront autant.

Chaque groupe se trouve dans un espace définit et s'entraîne. Karin s'assoit au pied d'un arbre pour observer Sasuke et Naruto s'entraîner. Les deux ninjas se font face pendant un long moment en silence, ils se jaugent et finalement les premiers kunaï volent mais ne touche aucun des deux adversaires. Un corps à corps commence, nos deux ninjas échangent des coups de poings, de coude et de pieds. Après 15 minutes de combat rapproché, ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre, reprenant leur souffle. Sasuke à un sourire en coin et Naruto sourit lui aussi même si ce n'est encore qu'une pale copie de celui qu'il avait avant le départ du brun.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu (multi-clonage supra)

Sasuke fait un grand sourire tandis que des clones de son ancien coéquipier l'entourent.

- toujours les mêmes techniques Usuratonkachi !

- Concentres-toi au lieu de parler, Teme !

Sasuke, toujours le sourire aux lèvres évite les attaques de ses opposants, et en élimine quelques-uns d'un coup de pied circulaire.

- Katon La balsamine !

Une autre partie des clones sont détruit par les petites boules de feu et le reste l'es par des kunaï et des shurikens. Naruto est hors de vue , Sasuke enclenche ses sharingans afin de le trouver, le blond apparaît alors :

- Rasengan (orbe tourbillonnant) !

- Chidori (les milles oiseaux) !

Les deux attaques se rencontrent et après quelques instants la puissance accumulé les repousse. Les garçons se relèvent et se sourient.

- alors c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Teme , tu vas voir !

Sasuke ricane et se lance sur Naruto qui fait de même. Le combat au corps à corps recommence, les deux garçons sont loin de donner toute leur force dans ce combat mais il ne s'en rende pas compte, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que cela fait des années qu'ils ne se sont senti aussi bien, comme... à leur place. Le combat se termine avec Sasuke au sol et Naruto assis sur ses hanches, un grand sourire orne leurs lèvres.

L'instant de paix qui s'est installé est brisé par un raclement de gorge, les faisant sursauter et se tourner vers les autres. Ils peuvent ainsi voir que tous le monde les observe avec curiosité sauf Sakura qui sourit, heureuse de voir ses amis comme ils étaient enfants, et à ses côté se trouve Gaara dont les yeux pétillent d'amusement. Le blond se lève précipitamment et se dirige vers son ami laissant Sasuke se relever seul.

- tu ne devait pas voir Tsunade ? Demande-t-il à Gaara.

- Si, j'y allais justement quand j'ai croisé Sakura alors je l'ai accompagné.

- Hum, j'imagine que vous allez commencer à établir un plan de défense ?

- Oui et c'est pour cela que je suis venu avec Sakura, si vous avez des suggestions dîtes le moi, dit-il en se tournant vers le groupe.

- Hé bien, j'imagine qu'il faudrait évacuer le village, dit Kei.

- Je ne sais pas , si Madara s'en aperçoit il pourrai très bien s'en prendre aux villageois et il n'y aurai pas assez de ninja pour les protéger, oppose Hikari.

Sasuke s'approche du groupe pour s'adresser à Gaara et Naruto.

- il y a combien de villageois à Konoha ?

- Environ 500 je crois, pour avoir le nombre exact il faut demander à Tsunade-sama, répond Gaara, pourquoi ?

- Il plus simple serait de regroupé les villageois dans un même endroit comme la tour de l'Hokage, ou l'académie ninja, si un seul bâtiment n'est pas suffisant nous pourrions utiliser les plus grand.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Les Anbus peuvent se charger de leur protection pendant que nous nous chargeons des attaquants, propose le brun.

Gaara semble réfléchir puis dit :

- je vais en parler à l'Hokage, il me faut le nom de votre équipe et surtout le nom de votre chef d'équipe.

- C'est Sasuke notre chef, répond Karin.

- Non, Itachi t'es le plus vieux ça devrait être toi, oppose Sasuke.

- Non tu es le chef de cette équipe, et ça ne changera pas !

- Bien alors j'imagine que tout le monde est d'accords mais quel nom vous prenez ?

- Pourquoi pas les nunkenins ? Propose Rayne se prenant un coup de coude de Sakura.

- Oui pourquoi, après tout nous sommes bien les Jinchurikis, pourquoi ne pas faire pareil ? Ajoute Shôtaro.

Sasuke regarde chacun de ses coéquipiers et après avoir eu leur consentement, acquiesce. Gaara part donc rejoindre Tsunade. Naruto envoi Sakura entraîner Karin et les autres à leur entraînement qu'ils ont arrêté pour observer Naruto et Sasuke. Il se tourne ensuite vers le brun et dit :

- je me suis laissé emporté mais ça n'arrivera plus.

- Hn

- le fait que tu es dit la vérité ne veux pas dire que je peux passer outre tout ce que tu as fait.

- Ce que j'ai fait ou ce que je T'ai fait ?

- Qu'elle différence ?

- La différence c'est que ce que j'ai fait dans son ensemble avait un but et tu le connais et je sais que tu le comprend parfaitement.

- …

- ce que tu ne me pardonne pas c'est ce que je t'ai fait et tu refuse qu'on en parle alors comment je pourrai m'expliquer ou même m'excuser si tu me laisse pas faire ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur et tu ne devrais pas parler autant ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Comme ça ne te ressemble pas de me traiter de la sorte, tu as changé et j'ai changé. Oui j'ai fait des erreurs, mais si je ne les avais pas faîtes je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon frère, je le haïrai encore et lui serais toujours prisonnier de Madara.

- …

- je suis sûr que tu sais déjà tout ça mais tu t'empêches de le comprendre pour ne pas te retrouver sans raison de m'en vouloir. Je t'ai blesser mais laisse-moi me racheter !

Un grand silence suis cette demande, uniquement entrecoupé par le bruit des entraînements d'à côté.

- je...je vais … je ne peux rien te promettre, pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur notre entraînement.

Sasuke hoche la tête et se met en position. Ils commencent doucement avec des lancers d'armes (Kunaï, shuriken...). Naruto utilise ses clone comme cible mouvante et Sasuke les élimine. Le reste de la journée se passe de la même manière pour tout les groupes. Sakura et Karin échange des techniques de médecine, Suigetsu apprend à contrôler au mieux son affinité en affrontant les deux Jinchurikis qui manipule le feu et il alterne avec les deux autres Jinchurikis pour augmenter sa force d'épéiste. Jûugo quand à lui continu son entraînement au corps à corps. De leur côté Itachi et Yahiko échangent leur avis sur différentes techniques avec démonstration à l'appui. Et bien sûr Naruto et Sasuke se montre leur nouvelle puissance.

Les jours suivant ressemblent au premier, les entraînements s'intensifient de même que les liens entre les ninjas. Gaara participe régulièrement aux entraînements depuis qu'il à décidé d'être en première ligne lors de la bataille. Naruto à voulu le raisonner, argumentant qu'il était le Kazekage de Suna, que son village à besoin de lui. Mais Gaara lui à répondu que le village est en sécurité, et que en étant le Kazekage d'un village allié il se doit d'être présent de plus il est lui aussi un Jinchuriki il doit être avec eux lors de la bataille. À cours d'argument Naruto à finit par le laisser faire et tous ensemble ils ont commencé à établir des plan d'attaque et de défense.

Rapidement les jours passent, puis une semaine, deux semaines ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'un mois passe. Durant ce mois Sakura et Karin se montrent différentes techniques, en combine d'autres et se lient d'amitié. Bien que leur relation reste tendu Naruto entraîne la jeune rouge à utiliser son don de perception de chakra. Yahiko et Itachi opposent leur deux affinités, eau vs feu, augmentant peu à peu leur puissance et quelques fois Sasuke participe à leur entraînement pendant que Naruto s'occupe de Karin. Naruto et Sasuke, bien que toujours distant, ne se disputent plus.

Un jour, en début d'après-midi, Gaara interrompt l'entraînement pour annoncer que les chefs d'équipes sont attendu dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Naruto donne donc des instructions à ses équipiers et suis son ami, avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers le groupe. Lorsque son regard azur rencontre celui noir de Sasuke il dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je ne suis pas chef d'équipe.

- Et les nunkenins c'est quoi alors ?

- Je dois me référé à toi, donc c'est toi le chef d'équipe.

- Arrêtes tes conneries, tu es leur chef d'équipe et si officiellement je donne les ordres c'est uniquement pour que personne n'ose s'en prendre à toi et tes décisions.

- Hn

Sasuke réfléchit quelques instants puis s'avance vers le blond, côte à côte ils suivent Gaara jusqu'à la tour Hokage. Le rouge frappe à la porte du bureau et entre après avoir eu l'autorisation plutôt sonore. Les trois garçons s'avance vers le bureau, les autres chefs d'équipe s'écartant du passage, puis après avoir salué Tsunade, celle-ci prit la parole.

- Bonjour à tous, je pense que tous le monde se connais et sais pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Tous hochent la tête.

- Bien alors je vais aller directement dans le vif du sujet, Madara Uchiwa compte nous attaquer dans deux semaines, notre refus de lui remettre Itachi Uchiwa à fait de nous ses ennemis. Ces dernières semaines, avec le Kazekage nous vous avons demandé si vous aviez des idées de défenses et après maintes discussions, nous pensons mettre en pratique l'idée de Sasuke Uchiwa ici-présent , fit-elle en le désignant, nous allons rassembler les villageois dans un même lieu afin de mieux les protéger. Nous allons donc rassembler tous le monde à l'académie ninja, le seul point avec lequel je ne suis pas d'accord c'est d'être moi-même dans ce bâtiment, mon devoir est de protéger le village par conséquent je me battrais à vos côté.

Ces paroles arrachent des murmures dans les rangs des ninjas.

- Peut-on savoir pourquoi nous n'avons pas été convié ? Demande Homura Mitokado en ouvrant la porte.

Le conseiller entre dans la pièce suivit de sa collègue Koharu Utatane.

- En effet pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé de venir alors que ce traître est ici, fit la conseillère en désignant Sasuke.

- En quoi la présence d'un des meilleurs ninjas de sa génération est-elle gênante ? Demande l'Hokage.

- Qu'elle question, c'est un nunkenin, il devrait être emprisonné au lieu d'être parmi nous ! Réplique le conseiller Homura Mitokado.

- Et qu'as-t-il fait contre le village, dit Naruto en avançant, il a abattue un de nos ennemie et nous a remis sa tête, il nous à prévenu de l'arrivé de Madara Uchiwa alors qu'il est son ancêtre alors dîtes moi pourquoi il devrait être en prison !

- Mais...enfin il est partit du village, il s'est battue contre vous, vous laissant pour mort, répond Koharu Utatane.

- Il aurait pu me tuer et je suis devant vous aujourd'hui, et qui vous dis qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une mission donné par l'Hokage ? Ou peut-être as-t-il demandé un congé sans solde pour retrouver son frère ? Continu Naruto sous le regard plein d'interrogation de Sasuke.

Aucun des conseillers ne répond alors Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke et celui-ci lui sourit. Naruto lui rend son sourire et revient se poster à ses côtés. Tsunade poursuit donc son plan de défense, ne prêtant plus d'attention aux deux conseillers, et ne leur laissant pas le temps de penser à Itachi.

Les deux semaines suivante, les villageois aident les ninjas à faire des réserves de nourriture et d'eau pour le jour de l'attaque et à aménagé l'académie ninja pour tous les recevoir. Rapidement les deux semaines passent et les derniers jours sont plus que tendu, les villageois commencent à s'installer à l'academy. Plus la fin du délais approche, plus les ennemis arrivent à proximité du village, puis un matin alors que tout le monde prend son petit-déjeuner l'alerte est donné. Au quartier Uchiwa , après un moment de silence, tout les ninjas se regroupe devant la maison des deux frères. Naruto les regardent un à un et sans un mot se met à sauter de toit en toit en direction de l'entré du village. Tout le monde le suis sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé et Sasuke rattrape son ancien ami et poursuit le chemin au même rythme que lui. Une fois arrivé, ils retrouvent Tsunade, Gaara et toutes les équipes ninjas.

Naruto, après un rapide coup d'œil à Tsunade, prend les commandes des opérations.

- Karin reste avec Sakura. Jûugo tu sais ce que tu as à faire, Suigetsu tu essaie de t'occuper de Kisame mais tu ne seras pas seul Ayano et Youko vous êtes avec lui.

- Attends Naruto, l'interrompt Itachi, Kisame et moi avons fait équipe et on s'entendait plutôt bien, enfin je veux dire peut-être qu'il m'est toujours loyal.

- Tu penses qu'on peut le faire changer de camps ? Demande Sasuke.

- Je l'ignore mais si on y arrive ça pourrait être un atout.

- Hm, on peut toujours essayer mais il faut donc que tu sois son adversaire, dit Naruto.

- …

- Sasuke tu t'occupes de Madara.

- J'y compte bien, réplique froidement Sasuke.

- GENINS vous faites le tour du village par équipe pour être sûr qu'aucun ennemie n'a pu pénétrer à Konoha, si vous en trouver envoyé un clone chercher des renforts et jusqu'à leur arrivé , défendez votre village. Pour tout les autres pas de quartier on nous attaque alors foncez dans le tas !

Les ninjas se mettent en position attendant l'attaque, lorsque Madara et ses alliés approchent, Tsunade avance vers eux entouré des Jinchurikis comme garde du corps.

- Hokage-sama, dire que c'est un plaisir serait un mensonge.

- Madara !

- Un soucis Tsunade ? Ricane Madara, pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui refuse de redonner une chose qui ne m'appartient pas !

Tsunade n'a pas le temps de répondre que les Jinchurikis s'avance d'un pas avant que Naruto ne les arrête d'un geste de la main, et répond :

- premièrement Itachi n'est pas une chose, deuxièmement il ne t'appartient pas et troisièmement tu vas payer pour tous se que tu lui as fait !

- Madara sourit et dit :

- je le récupérerais et je prendrais son frère en même temps, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera beaucoup.

Naruto avance vers lui en grognant et lui conseille :

- part, part maintenant et peut-être que je te laisserais la vie sauve !

Tsunade et les Jinchurikis retournent aux portes du village. À peine arrivent-ils que les alliés de Madara passent à l'attaque. Les ninjas de Konoha se lance face à l'ennemie combattant s'en relâche.

Madara s'avance tranquillement vers les deux frères en souriant, en arrivant face à eux il dit :

- Itachi, je suis bien content de te voir.

Ce dernier ne répond rien.

- oh tu ne veux pas me parler ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais permet-moi de te donner un conseil, viens avec moi et tes nouveaux amis ne risquerons plus rien.

- Cours toujours ! Réplique Yahiko qui se battait tout prêt d'eux.

- Comme s'est mignon, tu t'es trouver un copain, est-ce qu'il s'est ton passé, tu lui a dit combien de mec te sont passé dessus ? Tu lui as raconté comme tu aimé tout ce qu'on t'as fait ?

Itachi ne bouge plus, perdu dans ses souvenirs, son passé cauchemardesque. Sasuke l'appel, essayant de le faire réagir sans aucun résultat, Yahiko aussi essaie de le convaincre que c'est du passé que plus jamais on ne lui fera du mal, qu'il le protégerais toujours mais rien ne semble pouvoir le faire sortir de sa transe. Sasuke enclenche ses sharingans et attaque Madara.

- CHIDORI EISO (lance acéré du Chidori)

Avant que l'attaque n'atteigne sa cible, Madara se déplaça en faisant contre-attaquant :

- Katon: Ryūen Hôka no Jutsu (Chant de libération de la flamme du dragon)

Des têtes de dragon en feu sortent de la bouche de Madara, mais Sasuke en évite quelques une et en détruit d'autre avec Kusanagi.

- CHIDORI SENBON (l'aiguille des mille oiseaux)

- Technique de la barrière du Genbai !

La barrière de chakra de Madara pare l'attaque de Sasuke.

- Mokuton Hitjutsu - Jukai Kōtan (Technique secrète Mokuton - Naissance de la forêt)

Une grande forêt pousse vers Sasuke mais celui-ci saute à distance, tandis que la forêt continu de pousser vers Itachi sans que celui-ci ne bouge. Rapidement Itachi se retrouve dans l'étreinte de la forêt créé.

Sasuke, armé de Kusanagi, se lance dans cette forêt et coupe tout ce qui essaie de l'empêcher de retrouver son frère. Après quelques minutes il finit par le trouver inconscient sur le sol. Sasuke se précipite vers lui, prend son pouls mais ne sent rien.

- SAKURA !

Mais celle-ci ne peut pas arriver à lui la forêt l'en empêche. Naruto, en voyant la situation, demande à Kyubi de sortir et t'aider la jeune fille à approcher les deux frères. À l'aide du feu créé par le démon renard Sakura accoure auprès des Uchiwa et se met rapidement à soigner Itachi. Sasuke s'éloigne un peu de la jeune fille et Madara en profite pour lui parler.

- qu'as-tu fait ?

Le jeune brun le regarde sans comprendre.

- si tu n'avais pas évité mon attaque ton frère ne serais pas grièvement blessé.

- ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'était pas venus.

- En effet mais si tu avais contre-attaqué peut-être que ton frère ne risquerais pas de mourir, ou plutôt ne serait pas mort, finit Madara après un coup d'œil derrière Sasuke.

Celui-ci se retourne et voit Sakura s'échiner à faire un massage cardiaque à Itachi, il fait un arrêt. Karin vient lui prêter mains forte mais Sasuke ne voit plus rien que le corps inerte de son frère. Il tombe à genoux en pleurant et pousse un cri déchirant de douleur, de peine, et de culpabilité. Tout autour d'eux les combats cessent, Kisame regarde le corps de son ancien équipier sans comprendre se qui s'est passé. Sakura et Karin sont toujours penché sur Itachi et Sasuke se met à hurler puis lentement se relève et regarde Madara plongeant son regard dans le sein.

Le plus vieux à un mouvement de recule face au nouveau sharingan du plus jeune. Sasuke regarde autour de lui sans réellement voir les personnes qui l'entourent, mais ces personnes eux voient clairement le Mangekyô Sharingan. Sasuke se concentre sur son adversaire et attaque avec Kusanagi au poings. Madara répond de la même façon. Le combat traîne en longueur mais Sasuke fatigue et commet des erreur qu'il ne ferait pas si la colère ne l'aveuglait pas. Et finalement l'épée de Madara transperce le corps de Sasuke de part en part, lorsqu'il retire celle-ci le jeune homme s'effondre à terre. Madara sourit en essuyant sa lame sur son pantalon et se détourne prêt à partir. Naruto court auprès de Sasuke et Kyubi le rejoint.

- Kyu, tu peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je peux essayer mais je te promet rien.

- Alors fais !

Kyubi met ses pattes avant sur le torse du brun envoyant du chakra pour le soigner en attendant que quelqu'un de compétant le rejoigne. Sakura et Karin sont toujours occupé avec Itachi prouvant que se dernier est vivant mais très mal au point. Les autres médecin sont occupé avec les blessés. Naruto, s'approche de Madara laissant son chakra l'enveloppé, ses crocs et ses griffes s'allongent, ses yeux passent du bleu au orange-rouge et sa pupille prend la forme de celle du renard. Madara plonge ses sharingans dans le regard animal de Naruto et se retrouve devant la cage de Kyubi mais celle-ci est grande ouverte et le démon renard n'est pas présent. La seconde d'après il se retrouve face à Naruto dont le sourire promet maintes souffrances. Hébété, Madara le regarde, cherchant à comprendre où peut bien être Kyubi.

- un soucis ? Demande Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas possible tu n'as pas pu libérer le démon, tu serais mort.

- Il peut sortir quand bon lui semble nous ne sommes qu'un ! Ricane Naruto.

Tsunade rejoint Kyubi pour soigner Sasuke, pendant que Madara comprend qu'il ne peut plus contrôler le démon et essaie de prendre la fuite.

- RUGISSEMENT DU BIJÛ

L'attaque envoie valser Madara au loin. Quand il se relève ses alliés le rejoignent et ensemble prennent la fuite. Naruto, toujours entouré de chakra, se tourne vers Tsunade qui semble concentré sur Sasuke. Sakura et Karin semble fatigué mais continu de soigner Itachi.

- Sont-ils transportable ? Demande-t-il aux médecins.

- Itachi oui, mais il faut se dépêcher, sont état est critique, répond la rosé.

Sans un mot Yahiko approche et prend le plus doucement possible le brun et part en direction de l'hôpital.

- Sasuke aussi mais il lui faut une opération au plus vite ! Fait Tsunade.

Naruto hoche la tête et prend Sasuke dans ses bras. Kyubi se redresse et en une seconde grandit, prenant la taille d'un éléphant adulte. Il prend place de Naruto, créant ainsi un passage pour celui-ci. Pour sa part Naruto est toujours entouré par du chakra et ce denier entoure aussi Sasuke créant une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Tout les ninjas de Konoha ainsi que Kisame, qui n'as pas souhaité suivre Madara, regardent Naruto, dont tout les pores de sa peau dégage du chakra, se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital tenant précieusement Sasuke Uchiwa dans ses bras.


	9. Hôpital

_**NOTES**** : je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la croix en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**merci à tous de suivre cette fic bien que les chapitres ne soit pas publié de façon régulière :**_

sakura-okasan

Alisa-kun

KendaO

Yume U

deidei94

darkmoonlady

lalala1995

caprice75

_**et tous les autres. Vos commentaires me font plaisir.**_

_**Pour répondre à **_darkmoonlady_** oui j'adore les frères Uchiwa et ne t'en fait pas ils finiront heureux, malgré un chapitre qui s'annonce encore fort en émotion.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez apparaître les héros de Fairy Tail mais ils seront présent pour 1 ou 2 chapitres.**_

_**Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

* * *

_« L'attaque envoie valser Madara au loin. Quand il se relève ses alliés le rejoignent et ensemble prennent la fuite. Naruto, toujours entouré de chakra, se tourne vers Tsunade qui semble concentré sur Sasuke. Sakura et Karin semble fatigué mais continu de soigner Itachi. _

_Sont-ils transportable ? Demande-t-il aux médecins._

_Itachi oui, mais il faut se dépêcher, sont état est critique, répond la rosé._

_Sans un mot Yahiko approche et prend le plus doucement possible le brun et part en direction de l'hôpital._

_Sasuke aussi mais il lui faut une opération au plus vite ! Fait Tsunade._

_Naruto hoche la tête et prend Sasuke dans ses bras. Kyubi se redresse et en une seconde grandit, prenant la taille d'un éléphant adulte. Il prend place de Naruto, créant ainsi un passage pour celui-ci. Pour sa part Naruto est toujours entouré par du chakra et ce denier entoure aussi Sasuke créant une barrière protectrice autour de lui. Tout les ninjas de Konoha regardent Naruto, dont tout les pores de sa peau dégage du chakra, se dirigeaient vers l'hôpital tenant précieusement Sasuke Uchiwa dans ses bras. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**** Hôpital**

Naruto et Yahiko arrivent au même moment à l'hôpital, transportant leur blessé. Dès leur arrivé des infirmières se précipitent vers eux avec des brancards. Les deux amis déposent leur fardeau et recule pour laisser les infirmières prendre en charge les deux frères. Mais celles autour du plus jeune se tournent vers Naruto, les sourcils froncés.

- Uzumaki-san ?

Naruto la regarde sans réagir, mais l'infirmière continu de lui parler :

- Uzumaki-san il faut le libéré !

Naruto la regarde sans comprendre puis se tourne vers le corps de Sasuke. Il se passe quelques seconde avant qu'il ne comprenne le problème mais il n'a aucune réaction. Sakura s'approche de lui et pose sa main sur le bras musclé du blond pour attiré son attention. Il est tellement préoccupé par Sasuke qu'il ne s'est pas aperçu de l'arrivé de tous les blessés et de ses amis. La jeune fille pose les yeux sur Sasuke, toujours entouré du chakra de son ami.

- Naruto, s'il-te-plais écoutes moi. Il faut que tu te concentre et que tu laisse les médecins s'occuper de Sasuke. Ton chakra les en empêche.

Le blond la regarde puis regarde Sasuke, il inspire profondément et s'approche du brun. Il pose ses mains sur la bulle formé par son chakra et la dissous. À l'instant même où le chakra n'est plus présent, les infirmières emmènent Sasuke. Naruto les regarde, le regard vide, et Sakura se met face à lui, les yeux plein de larmes contenu.

- tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas.

Naruto ne lui répond pas mais elle le connais suffisamment pas savoir la colère et l'inquiétude qui le ronge.

Les blessés sont pris en charge, Tsunade est retourné à son bureau et les amis du blond sont tous là à attendre des nouvelles des deux frères Uchiwa.

Les Jinchurikis sont installé dans la salle d'attente, de même que Gaara et Konohamaru. Sakura et Naruto sont debout contre le mur, les yeux fixé sur le couloir menant en salle d'opération.

Une heure passe sans qu'ils ne reçoivent de nouvelle des deux frères, quand la porte d'entrée des urgence s'ouvre sur les deux conseillers. Ils observent les alentours puis s'approchent des Jinchurikis.

- que faites-vous ici ?

Après avoir échangé un regard avec tous ses coéquipiers, Rayne répond :

- nous attendons des nouvelles d'Itachi et de Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous devriez être à la poursuite de nos attaquant ! Réplique Homura Mitokado.

- Et ces deux criminel ne devrait pas être soigné, on aurait dû les laisser mourir, je ne comprend pas Tsunade, elle les laisse se promener dans le village et leur permet de se battre alors qu'ils devraient être exécuter pour tout leur crime ! Continu Koharu Utatane.

Avant que quiconque est pu répondre, les conseillers se retrouvent chacun contre un mur, ne touchant plus le sol. Naruto maintient Koharu d'un main sur la gorge tandis que Homura est maintenu par Sakura. Le chakra du blond s'échappe de tout les pores de sa peau et la pression qu'il exerce sur Koharu se fait plus forte, la faisant suffoquer. Kyubi grogne à l'encontre de toute personne essayant de venir en aide aux conseillers et les Jinchurikis forment un barrage de sorte que personne ne peut voir se qui se passe réellement. Le chakra de Naruto se mélange à se celui restant de Kyubi dans son corps, devenant chaud. Le visage de Koharu devient rouge par manque d'air et par la chaleur que Naruto dégage. Sakura maintient seulement le deuxième conseiller pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide et pour lui donner une leçon. Le blond prend finalement la parole :

**- ils se sont battu pour protéger Konoha, pour vous défendre et vous vous les traitez comme de la merde bande de vieux con vous vous prenez pour qui ! Ils sont bien plus important que vous alors un peu de respect connard !**

Naruto et Sakura relâchent leurs proie qui s'éloigne en se massant le cou et en toussant, avant de sortir ils se tournent vers les deux ninjas et disent :

- vous le regretterez !

Naruto ricane en avançant jusqu'à eux, les faisant tremblé et dit :

- croyez moi je ne suis pas celui qui doit avoir peur.

Les deux conseillers fuit rapidement sous le regard coléreux du blond qui sert les poings, se retenant de suivre les deux vieux pour les envoyer six pieds sous terre. Sakura s'approche doucement vers lui attirant tout de même son regard et avec seulement un sourire elle lui fait comprendre qu'elle le comprend. Naruto sort en courant de l'hôpital, puis sort du village, il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est dans la forêt et se met à frapper de toute ses forces dans chaque arbres sur son passage en les déracinant. Après une heure, à se défouler sur les arbres, il s'effondre à genoux et hurle à tout poumon son impuissance. Son cri résonne dans la forêt, atteint le village et faisant tressaillir les villageois et fuir les animaux de la forêt.

A bout de souffle il se relève puis se dirige lentement vers l'hôpital. Il entre et observe ses compagnons. Sakura est assise sur un banc, les coude posé sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains. À ses côté Rayne veille sur elle, une main posé sur son dos pour la réconforté. Yahiko fait les cents pas et les autres sont assis là où ils le peuvent. Gaara et Konohamaru ne sont plus à l'hôpital, ils doivent être parti faire leur rapport. Ayant senti son arrivé Sakura lève la tête et croise son regard. Les yeux toujours posé sur son amie, le blond demande :

- des nouvelles ?

- Non, répond-elle, ils refusent de nous dirent quoique se soit parce nous ne sommes pas de leur famille.

- Mais...

- oui, je sais qu'ils n'ont plus de famille mais les médecins refusent d'entendre raison.

Naruto hoche la tête et s'installe par terre appuyé contre les genoux de la rose. Une longue attente commence alors, interrompu ¾ d'heure après par des infirmières courant partout.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'opération, les chirurgiens sont concentré sur Sasuke. Des litres de sang s'écoule de sa blessure à l'abdomen.

- aspiration, demande l'un d'eux.

Aussitôt la demande faite, qu'un interne aspire le sang de la plaie. Durant un long moment les chirurgiens essayent de réparer les organes touché, aspirant le sang qui coule toujours. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que les médecins transpirent et commencent à fatiguer Sasuke est pris de convulsions. Les médecins éloignent leur instruments de chirurgie et injectent 5Cc d'adrénaline dans la perfusion. Les convulsions s'arrêtent et les médecins reprennent l'opération. Sauf que rapidement les convulsions reprennent puis aussi vite que les convulsions ont commencé, elles s'arrêtent, mais avant que les médecins soupirent de soulagement un autre problème se pose. La machine donnant le nombre de battement du cœur et la tension émet un unique son :

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IP

Certaines infirmières poussent un défibrillateur. Naruto se lève d'un bond et intercepte l'une d'elle.

- qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demande-t-il.

- Uzumaki-san veuillez me lâcher s'il-vous-plais, je n'ai pas le temps !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répète-t-il .

- Je n'ai pas à vous le dire !

- Pour la dernière fois dîtes-moi ce qui se passe ? Grogne-t-il.

- Un patient fait un arrêt cardiaque maintenant laissez-moi passer ! Réplique-t-elle en perdant patience.

- Qui ?

- Quoi qui ?

- Qui est le patient ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sous le choc Naruto la lâche et recule jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le mur, ses jambes ne le supportent plus et il se laisse glisser contre le mur, les écarquillé. Sakura qui s'est relevé en même temps que Naruto, s'effondre à genoux les yeux plein de larmes. Rayne la relève et s'assoit en la prenant sur ses genoux pour la serrer contre lui. L'infirmière s'approche d'eux et dit :

- est-ce que sa va aller ?

Rayne répond à la place de Sakura puisque celle-ci n'en est pas capable.

- votre patient est leur meilleur ami depuis l'académie.

- Oh, excusez-moi je ne savais pas je suis arrivé à Konoha depuis 1 ans.

Rayne hoche la tête pour accepter ses excuses.

- je vais voir si je peux vous apporter des nouvelles de votre ami.

- Merci.

Alors qu'elle part, Yahiko l'arrête pour demander si elle peut prendre des nouvelles d'Itachi Uchiwa le frère de Sasuke.

Trente minutes passe avant que l'infirmière revienne les voir.

- tout d'abord j'ai des nouvelles d'Itachi Uchiwa, son opération s'est bien passé mais il semble que votre ami soit dans le coma. Nous ignorons quand il se réveillera je suis navré mais ça ne dépend que de lui. D'après son médecin, il se serai lui-même plongé dans le coma.

La nouvelle ébranle le groupe.

- nous l'avons installé dans une chambre, vous pouvez aller le voir mais pas tous en même temps.

Tous hochent la tête montrant ainsi leur compréhension.

- son jeune frère est lui encore en salle d'opération, je ne vous cache pas que son état est critique, son corps à été perforé de par en par. Il s'en est fallu de peu que le cœur soit touché. Il a plusieurs hémorragie interne et son cœur à fait déjà trois arrêt cardiaque en très peu de temps.

- Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demande Sakura avec une petite voix.

- Pour être franche, je l'ignore.

Ces derniers mots secoue encore plus le groupe. Naruto envoie Yahiko au chevet de l'aîné des Uchiwa accompagné de Ayano , Kagura et Kei. Le reste du groupe se réinstalle, leurs pensées tourner vers Sasuke. Karin, Suigetsu et Jûugo, qui jusqu'à maintenant se sont montré discret commencent à faire les cents pas en marmonnant des prières pour que leur ami soit sauf. Naruto, de nouveau contre le mur ne semble pas se rendre compte de se qui l'entoure, ses pensées sont focalisé par son ancien coéquipier, les souvenirs resurgissent, leur rencontre, leur première mission, Haku, Orochimaru, la vallé de la fin, toutes ses années l'un sans l'autre, et enfin son retour et tout ce que cela implique. Il ne se rend compte qu'il pleur que lorsqu'il sent la main douce de Sakura essuye ses larmes. Elle s'installe le dos contre son torse et s'appuie sur lui pendant qu'il la sert contre lui. De longues minutes passent sans que personne ne bouge ni ne parle, puis l'infirmière revient la mine sombre.

- Il a de nouveau fait un arrêt, et il a perdu beaucoup de sang, nous lui avons perfusé des poche de sang mais nous mettons beaucoup de temps à réparer les dégâts de la lame, je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, j'aurais voulu avoir de meilleure nouvelle je suis désolé.

Sakura fond en larme contre Naruto, qui lui sert les dent pour ne pas flancher, Karin pleure contre Suigetsu. Jûugo sert et dessert les poings pour s'empêcher de cogner sur tout ce qui bouche. Les Jinchurikis ne disent rien mais leur visage montrent leur inquiétude pour leur nouvel ami.

Environ une demi-heure après, Tsunade entre dans l'hôpital suivi par Shizune, en voyant leur tête elle comprend qu'il y à un problème. Elle passe devant eux sans dire un mot et s'enfonce dans le couloir pour aller prendre des nouvelles de ses ninjas ainsi qu'aider les médecins si nécessaire.

Une demi-heure plus tard elle revient, toujours suivi de Shizune. Elle s'approche des deux amis, qui n'ont pas bougé, et se met à leur niveau. Elle pose les mains sur les joues des deux ninjas et dit :

- c'est fini !

Sakura écarquille les yeux sous le choc, Naruto reste de marbre, comme si il n'est pas présent avant que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Il sent une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, il a envi de crier à l'injustice. Tsunade les regarde en fronçant les sourcils puis comprend.

- non je veux dire l'opération est fini, ils sont en train d'installer Sasuke dans une chambre, vous pourrez ensuite aller le voir.

Sakura soupire de soulagement et un sourire né sur sa bouche, elle regarde Naruto et essuie ses larmes avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Tout les deux se serre de toutes leurs force en murmurant.

- il va bien, tout va bien.

- Oui oh merci mon dieu.

Tsunade attends quelques minutes avant d'ajouter :

- l'opération à été très éprouvante et il à perdu beaucoup de sang, si Kyubi n'avait pas commencé les soin je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu. Maintenant il faut attendre, Sasuke est dans le coma mais il est fort, s'est un battant alors il faut y croire.

Sakura et Naruto échangent un regard et un sourire en hochant la tête, oui leur ami va s'en remettre ils y croient. Ils se relèvent et Naruto demande :

- Hokage-sama pouvez-vous demandez à sa qu'on installe Itachi et Sasuke dans la même chambre ?

- Oui bien sûr je m'en charge.

La blonde repart dans le couloir pour s'occuper de la demande formulé. Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient et leur annonce qu'une infirmière va venir les chercher dès que les frères Uchiwa vont être installé.

- Naruto tu ne bouge pas de leur chambre, ils ne sont pas en état de se défendre, la situation est idéal pour une attaque contre eux.

- Je ne compte pas partir d'ici.

Sur ses mots, Tsunade sort de l'hôpital, accompagné de Shizune.

Yahiko, Kei, Kagura et Ayano les rejoignent le temps d'installer les deux frères.

Une infirmière vient chercher les jeunes ninjas et leur montre le chemin jusqu'à la chambre de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps Naruto donne des consignes à l'infirmière, refusant de prendre des risques avec la sécurité des Uchiwa. Par conséquent il demande à se que, dans la mesure du possible, se soit toujours les mêmes infirmières qui viennent s'occuper des frères, les visites pour les frères sont interdite sauf pour les Jinchurikis, Sakura et Yahiko et bien entendu pour l'Hokage et le Kazekage de Suna.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre l'infirmière leur demande de ne pas rester longtemps avant de partir donner les instructions de Naruto à ses collègues.

Naruto s'approche des lits et observe les deux bruns endormis, ils semblent paisible. Sakura s'approche à son tour, d'abord du lit d'Itachi dont-elle caresse le front tendrement puis de Sasuke. Elle s'assoit sur le bord du lit et l'embrasse sur le front. Karin, Suigetsu et Jûugo contournent le lit d'Itachi et se positionnent près de celui de Sasuke.

- allez mon pote, réveilles-toi ! Chuchote Suigetsu.

Yahiko quant-a lui s'assoit sur le bord du lit de l'aîné des Uchiwa et l'observe sans mot dire. Les Jinchurikis forment un demi-cercle autour des lits, ils attendent. Un quart-d'heure passe puis une demi-heure sans un mot échangé. Le silence est interrompu par le retour de l'infirmière qui leur demande de rentrer chez eux. Les filles embrassent le front des deux blessés et les garçons leur lancent un dernier regards. Seul Naruto ne bouge pas mais l'infirmière ne dit rien, semblant connaître les ordres de l'Hokage.

Naruto ouvre la fenêtre et s'installe au bord. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur son chakra puis sur son environnement, d'abord la chambre, puis tout l'hôpital et ses alentours détectant le chakra de chaque individu. Une fois assuré qu'aucune menace direct ne pèse sur Sasuke et son frère, il se concentre sur Kyubi avec qui il entame une conversation:

- Kyu ?

- Oui gamin

- je...

- ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont s'en remettre.

- Tu crois ?

- Je le sais et toi aussi tu le sais, tu connais le gosse Uchiwa, il en faut plus que ça pour l'avoir.

- Oui t'as raison, sourit le blond.

- Je sais je sais, j'ai toujours raison, réplique le démon.

- Faut pas pousser non-plus.

- Dit dont gamin tu oublie qui je suis ?

- Non, je sais que tu es une carpette ! Se moque Naruto.

Kyubi grogne de mécontentement, mais ne dit plus rien, boudant. Naruto rigole.

- c'est bon arrête de bouder, c'est l'heure de se reposer.

Kyubi ne répond pas mais Naruto n'y fait pas attention. Il descend du bord de la fenêtre et s'assoit contre le mur, une jambe étendu devant lui et l'autre plié, un bras appuyé dessus de façon décontracté. Il pose sa tête contre le mur et ferme les yeux. Il refait le tour de l'hôpital cherchant un éventuelle ennemie, ensuite il se concentre sur l'air qui l'entoure. Il sent le chakra de chaque personne du village. Toujours avec son esprit il sort du village et s'enfonce dans la forêt, il se concentre sur la nature qui l'entoure, chaque arbre, chaque animal il les sent. Après quelques minutes il repère des chakras ennemies mais en les survolant il comprend qu'il s'agit de Madara et de ses acolytes, ils sont toujours blessé et n'ont pas de quoi de soigner, ils ne sont donc pas en capacité d'attaquer. Naruto continu son voyage et arrive à la vallé de la fin. Il laisse son esprit navigué à son aise, s'imprégnant de la nuit, de l'énergie de la cascade et des animaux aux alentours.

Bien que son esprit est à bonne distance de son corps, il reste conscient de son environnement direct, il sait qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre et vérifie les constantes des deux frères, elle sort mais revient rapidement avec une couverture qu'elle pose sur lui, le croyant endormit.

Il réintègre son corps une heure avant l'aube et essaye de parler à Kyubi :

- finit de bouder ?

- Doucement gamin sinon je vais te rappeler qui je suis !

- Mais oui mais oui, et dit t'as sentit toi-aussi ?

- Madara ? Oui mais il est toujours blessé et je reste un minimum concentré sur lui et d'après ce que je ressent ses alliés se font de moins en moins nombreux.

- Comment sa ?

- Après le combat certain ont comprit que nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout pour protéger nos amis et ils ne veulent pas participer à une guerre pour le caprice et la satisfaction d'un seul homme qui de plus est un homme égoïste.

- hn.

Le silence suit la conversation, Kyubi s'endort dans sa tanière, tanière créé a la place de la cage dans laquelle il été enfermé dans le corps du blond. Naruto, lui, observe les deux frères.

Une semaine passe sans aucun changement, les deux frères Uchiwa sont toujours dans le coma, Naruto ne bouge pas de la chambre, surveillant les allés et venues des infirmières et des médecins. Sakura et Yahiko passe deux à trois fois par jour et reste environ une heure. Naruto refuse même de sortir de la chambre le temps de la toilette des deux bruns, il se tourne juste face a la fenêtre et en profite pour se concentrer sur le chakra des personnes au sein de l'hôpital.

La monotonie installé est coupé par des éclats de voix dans le couloir, curieux Naruto ouvre la porte de la chambre et voit une infirmière essayer de faire partir un jeune homme aux cheveux rose et aux yeux noir, il porte une écharpe blanche.

- monsieur vous n'avez rien a faire ici !

- Conneries ! Laissez-moi passer ! Réplique-t-il.

- Uchiwa-san ne peut pas avoir de visite ! Explique l'infirmière.

Naruto se racle la gorge attirant ainsi l'attention sur lui,il à compris que le jeune homme veux voir Sasuke. Tsunade l'à prévenu de l'arrivé d'un groupe de 4 personnes et d'un chat souhaitant voir Sasuke, mais ignorant si se sont des amis ou des ennemies ils n'ont pas reçu l'autorisation de voir le jeune homme. Mais apparemment le message n'est pas passé.

- Uzumaki-san, je suis désolé mais il refuse de partir, fait l'infirmière.

- Je vais m'en occupé, répond-il.

L'infirmière le laisse donc en lançant un regard noir à l'intrus.

- t'es qui toi ? Demande le rose.

- Je te retourne la question !

- Je suis Natsu, un ami de Sasuke alors dégage !

- Tant que je n'en aurai pas la preuve tu ne passera pas cette porte !

- Mais putain, tu te prend pour qui ?

- Pour celui qui va te foutre dehors si tu ne le fais pas tout seul, Sasuke est dans le coma alors si tu es vraiment un de ses amis tu vas le laisser se reposer tranquillement !

Avant que Natsu répond,e Naruto fait apparaître une queue de chakra et envoie le jeune homme à travers la chambre de Sasuke passant par la porte ouverte et la fenêtre que le blond n'a pas fermé.

Natsu fait appel à son pouvoir de la Salamandre en plein vole pour amortir son atterrissage. Une fois sur le sol, il lève la tête pour apercevoir le blond a la fenêtre de la chambre de son ami. Il sert le poings de colère et part rejoindre ses amis à l'hôtel, se promettant de revenir essayer tout les jours si il le faut.

Et en effet les jours qui suivent ressemble à la première semaine mais agrémenté des disputes entre Natsu et Naruto.

Deux semaines plus tard Tsunade n'en peux plus, Natsu passe son temps à venir la voir pour se plaindre de ne pas pouvoir voir Sasuke et que le « con de blondinet » n'arrête pas de le cogner. Et ce jour-là ne change pas des autres. La porte claque en s'ouvrant à toute volé, faisant soupirer l'Hokage. Elle lève la tête et observe Natsu accompagné de ses amis, une petite blonde qui essaye de retenir le rose, une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge qui croise les bras en attendant que énergumène se calme et un brun qui se met à crier sur Natsu pour qu'il arrête de gesticuler. C'est à ce moment-là que Tsunade s'intéresse aux paroles du rose.

-** j'en ai marre je veux voir Sasuke, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? C'est pas juste pourquoi l'autre con il est toujours dans sa chambre d'hôpital et nous on peux pas le voir ? Hein ? C'est dégueulasse ! J'vais le faire cramé ce con** ! Hurle-t-il en faisant apparaître des flammes dans sa main droite.

Lucie, le blonde, soupire, Grey ne dit rien et Erza attends.

- mais répondez putain !

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase, Tsunade se lève, contourne son bureau et avant que quiconque ne réagissent elle envoie Natsu voler à travers la pièce et atterrir contre le mur avec une telle force que le mur se fissure découvrant un creux. Natsu se relève et lui criant dessus mais l'attention de Tsunade est rivé sur l'ouverture créé.

- SHIZUNE ! Appel-t-elle.

Tsunade renvoi les jeunes a leur hôtel sans leur accorder la moindre attention, ils sortent sans comprendre que, peut-être grâce à eux des preuves vont être mise au grand jour.

La secrétaire de l'Hokage arrive pendant qu'ils sortent et voit la blonde absorbé par un trou dans le mur.

- que se passe-t-il Hokage-sama ? Demande-t-elle.

- Aide moi s'il-te-plais.

- À quoi exactement ?

- À dégager le mur.

- Mais enfin...

- écoute Shizune si ce mur cache ce que je pense alors ça nous donnera les preuve que l'on cherche pour coincé les conseillers.

- oh..

Comprenant enfin, Shizune ferme la porte et rejoint Tsunade pour élargir l'ouverture du mur. Après une demi-heure elles arrêtent et observent un pièce pleine de parchemin et de livre.

- Shizune, fais appelé Sakura et les Jinchurikis, je veux qu'ils étudient tous ce qu'il y a ici.

- Bien mais Tsunade-sama comment allez-vous expliquer ça aux conseillers si ils viennent et aux ninjas qui viendrons faire leur rapport de mission ?

- Illusion ma chère, illusion.

Interrogative Shizune sort du bureau pour aller chercher les ninjas demandé. Tsunade, elle, sourit pour la première fois depuis que cette histoire à commencé.

À l'hôpital, Naruto regarde Sasuke toujours endormis. Trois semaine sont passé depuis l'opération et les frères Uchiwa ne semble pas vouloir revenir dans leur monde. Yahiko vient tous les jours et raconte ses journées, leur dit comment se passe les entraînements, ou les demande d'ouvrir les yeux. Sakura aussi continu de venir tous les jours et leur fait la lecture ou raconte des anecdotes de leur enfance espérant les faire réagir. Naruto parle très peu, mais parfois il s'approche du lit de Sasuke et il lui prend la main et lui demande de revenir vers lui, qu'il n'ont rien régler entre eux alors qu'il n'a pas le choix. Et des fois, la nuit sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

Ce jour-là Naruto se décide à parler et raconte leur mission au pays de l'eau, sa rencontre avec Haku qu'il à pris pour une fille avant de se rendre compte que c'était un garçon. Le pont que Tazuna à finalement appelé le pont Naruto et le combat contre Zabuza lorsqu'ils ont utilisé le shuriken de l'ombre. Et les aiguilles de Haku les visant tous les deux, mais Sasuke l'avait protéger se faisant sérieusement blesser. Sa colère en voyant son ami en si piteux état, le chakra de kyubi qui s'est manifesté lui donnant la force nécessaire pour contrer Haku et venger son meilleur ami.

- dit Sas'ke, tu te rappel ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'avais protéger ?

Quelques seconde de silence lui réponde avant qu'un murmure le face :

mon corps à bougé tout seul, fait la voix tant attendu du brun faisant sursauter Naruto.

Leurs regards se rencontrent et ne se lâche plus alors qu'une unique larme coule sur la joue du blond, essuyer par la main tendre de Sasuke.

**Voilà le chapitre est finit, alors vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Je me suis arrêter ici, mais dans le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez les héros de Fairy Tail qui viendrons enfin voir Sasuke. Je pense que se serra le dernier chapitre où nous les verrons.**

**Encore merci de suivre cette fic, j'adore vraiment l'écrire malgré les fautes. **

**Une dernière question un fic drarry ça plairais à quelques-uns ? **

**Voilà sur ceux, bonne journée !**

**sa-chan**


	10. Avancer

_**NOTES**** : je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui s'attendent à lire un tout petit remix du manga original avec seulement l'ajout du couple Sasuke-Naruto que la croix en haut à droite n'existe pas pour rien. De plus les comportements, le passif etc. des personnages tels que Naruto, Sasuke et quelques autre ne sont pas les même que le manga. Pain n'existe pas dans cette fic mais Yahiko si et il ne fait pas partie de l'Akatsuki. Itachi est vivant bien qu'il est vécu beaucoup de chose (qui n'ont aucun rapport avec le manga). De plus, les Bijuus ont tous un jinchuriki dans cette fic mais ils sont différents du manga sauf pour Kuybi et Ichibi (Naruto et Gaara). Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de conjugaison que vous trouverez sans aucun doute.**_

_**Je tiens une fois de plus à vous remercier, savoir que des personnes suivent cette fic me pousse à penser à la suite. **_

_**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez pour la dernière fois nos héros de Fairy Tail. **_

_**Nous arrivons petit à petit à la fin de la fic mais rassurer vous il reste plusieurs chapitres à écrire . **_

_**Sur ces mots, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

_« Ce jour-là Naruto se décide à parler et raconte leur mission au pays de l'eau, sa rencontre avec Haku qu'il à pris pour une fille avant de se rendre compte que c'était un garçon. Le pont que Tazuna à finalement appelé le pont Naruto et le combat contre Zabuza lorsqu'ils ont utilisé le shuriken de l'ombre. Et les aiguilles de Haku les visant tous les deux, mais Sasuke l'avait protéger se faisant sérieusement blesser. Sa colère en voyant son ami en si piteux état, le chakra de Kyubi qui s'est manifesté lui donnant la force nécessaire pour contrer Haku et venger son meilleur ami. _

_- dit Sas'ke, tu te rappel ce que tu m'as répondu quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu m'avais protéger ?_

_Quelques seconde de silence lui réponde avant qu'un murmure se face entendre :_

_- mon corps à bougé tout seul, fait la voix tant attendu du brun faisant sursauter Naruto._

_Leurs regards se rencontrent et ne se lâche plus alors qu'une unique larme coule sur la joue du blond, essuyer par la main tendre de Sasuke. »_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :**** Avancer**

Naruto appuie sa joue sur la main de son ami en souriant, Sasuke lui rend avant de retirer sa main et de murmurer douloureusement :

- Itachi ?

Naruto, pour seul réponse tourne la tête vers le lit installé à côté du jeune Uchiwa. Celui-ci suit son mouvement et regarde son frère allongé sur le lit voisin au sien, immobile.

- Il n'a pas de blessure à proprement parler, mais mentalement ce qu'il à vécu à été très dure. D'après les médecins le fait de revoir son bourreau à fait remonter ses souvenirs bien plus que ne l'ont fait nos interrogatoires. Pour échapper à ça il s'est tout simplement renfermé en lui-même, en se plongeant dans le coma.

Sasuke garde le silence et observe son frère. Naruto lui, commence à penser aux combats et petit à petit son regard se fait dur, son visage se ferme et il se lève attirant l'attention du brun sur lui. Pendant quelques secondes Sasuke regarde le blond déambuler dans la chambre en fulminant quand d'un mouvement brusque Naruto se tourne vers Sasuke.

- non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? T'es un ninja alors pourquoi t'a réagit comme ça ? Je t'ai vu combattre des centaines de fois et jamais je ne t'es vu faire des erreurs comme celle-ci ! Sérieusement Sasuke tu ne savais pas quel était l'état d'Itachi tu aurai dû attendre le diagnostique de Sakura au lieu de ça tu fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir, aveugler par ta colère ! Le ton du blond monte au fur et à mesure de sa tirade.

- Naruto, chuchote le brun.

- Tais-toi ! Crie le blond avant de continuer, est-ce que tu as pensé à tes amis ? Karin ? Suigetsu ? Jûugo ? T'as pensé à Sakura ? Répond merde ! T'as pensé a elle ? NON non tu n'as pensé à rien ! Ni à ton équipe, ni à Sakura et encore moins à moi, finit Naruto la voix brisé par les sanglots trop longtemps contenu.

En voyant Naruto s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol, Sasuke essaie de se lever mais voit rapidement qu'il est perfusé et qu'il est relié a une machine contrôlant son rythme cardiaque. Pour rejoindre son ami il arrache le tout faisant sonner les machines, se lève et se précipite vers Naruto et le prend dans ses bras. Le blond s'accroche à lui comme un désespéré.

Le brun le serre contre lui, murmurant des mots apaisant, quand la porte s'ouvre sur une infirmière inquiète. Lorsqu'elle les voient à terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle s'arrête et dit :

- Uchiwa-san ? Depuis quand êtes-vous réveillé ? Et que faîtes-vous hors de votre lit ? Venez vous recoucher imédia... elle ne finit pas sa phrase devant le regard noir que lui lance son patient, regard qui promet milles mots si elle ne se tait pas et si elle ne les laisse pas tranquille.

Elle recule puis avance tout de même pour éteindre les machines hurlantes pour ensuite sortir précipitamment avant de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de Sasuke. Celui-ci peut désormais se concentrer sur l'homme qu'il tient entre ses bras. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappe pas, la personne la moins heureuse de le voir revenir est à présent contre lui, tremblant par la peur qu'il à eu de l'avoir perdu.

- je suis là, je ne pars plus, je te le promet, plus jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, le console le brun.

Une fois calmé, le blond se redresse, sèche ses larmes et envoie Kyubi prévenir l'Hokage du réveil du brun. Ce dernier le regarde faire sans dire un mot et comprenant que l'instant de faiblesse est passé il s'installe dans son lit. Naruto l'observe quelques instants et hésite à reprendre sa place habituelle puis finit par s'asseoir sur la chaise prêt du lit. Le silence installé depuis quelques minutes n'a rien de pesant au contraire c'est un silence emplit de complicité.

Pendant ce temps Tsunade harpante la pièce découverte, quand quelqu'un frappe. Elle se dirige vers la porte, qu'elle ouvre pour découvrir Sakura et Karin. Elle les invite à entrer puis ferme la porte à double tour. Les deux jeunes filles découvrent avec surprise l'énorme trous dans le mur à leur droite. Interrogative, elles se tournent vers l'Hokage, celle-ci leur explique son entrevus avec Natsu et ce qui en à résulté. Elle leur demande ensuite d'entrer dans cette pièce et de donner leur avis.

Les deux jeunes filles entrent donc dans la pièce poussiéreuse. Des tas de cartons sont entassé les uns sur les autres, et dans chaque cartons se trouve des papiers. Sakura en ouvre un, et feuillette les papier les yeux écarquillé. Curieuse, Karin fait de même et rapidement elles ouvrent d'autres cartons. Après quelques minutes elles regardent l'Hokage et Sakura dit :

- des ordres de mission, se sont des ordres de mission.

- Ces ordres de mission date du 3ème Hokage, continu Karin.

Tsunade acquiesce.

- mais alors...commence Karin.

- L'ordre de mission d'Itachi est sûrement ici, continu Sakura.

- Je le pense aussi c'est pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici, votre mission est d'éplucher tout ces dossiers, trouvez cet ordre de mission et tout ce que vous pouvez contre les conseillers.

Les deux femmes hoche la tête, acceptant la mission mais au moment où elles vont prendre la parole pour soulever un problème un grattement se fait entendre à la fenêtre. Tsunade se tourne donc vers celle-ci et voit le démon renard.

Elle lui ouvre et une fois à l'intérieur Kyubi annonce aux trois femmes le réveil du jeune Uchiwa. Tsunade à un sourire ravi tandis que les deux jeunes femmes laisse exploser leur joie en se serrant l'une l'autre dans les bras.

Alors que Kyubi fait demi-tour pour retourner auprès de Naruto, Tsunade l'arrête.

- on a besoin de toi, dit-elle calmement.

- Pour ?

- Tu es le plus puissant des Démons.

- Arrêtez la flatterie et allez droit au but !

- Serais-tu capable de créer, je ne sais pas, une illusion cachant ce trou pour toute personne ne connaissant pas son existence, ou quelque chose du même acabit ?

- Juste le cacher aux personnes extérieur ?

- Si tu peux créer une sorte de bulle cachant nos recherche dans cette pièce ainsi que le bruit qu'on va éventuellement faire.

- Hn ça devrait être faisable mais il le faut pour quand et combien de temps ?

- Il faudrait que se soit permanent et dès la première heure demain.

- Hm, il faut que je créé un sceau mais sa va me demander beaucoup de chakra, Naruto va s'en apercevoir.

- Il n'a pas de mission pour le moment, autre que la protection des frères Uchiwa, je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de faire appel à ton chakra.

- Vous ne voulez pas le mettre au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoir et puis Naruto doit se concentrer sur sa mission et Sasuke sur son rétablissement. Tu penses pourvoir le faire ?

- Je vais dire à Naruto que je vais faire une ronde autour du village, et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci.

Sur ces mots Kyubi part, promettant de revenir le lendemain matin à l'aube. Tsunade donne donc congé aux jeunes filles en leur donnant rendez-vous le lendemain pour commencer les recherches.

À l'hôpital, la nuit passe rapidement, Sasuke s'endort pendant que Naruto lui raconte la fin du combat ainsi que leurs hospitalisations. Au milieu de la nuit Naruto reprend sa place a la fenêtre et ferme les yeux se concentrant sur son environnement, cherchant comme tout les soirs la trace de n'importe quel ennemis. Une fois assuré qu'aucun danger ne rode, il se tourne vers son ancien coéquipier et pense à son réveil ainsi qu'à sa réaction. Sasuke l'à prit dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. La peur qu'il à ressentit en le croyant mort, la peine qui l'à submergé, la colère contre lui-même de ne pas l'avoir protéger, de ne pas lui avoir pardonné. Alors que l'aube approche, le beau blond se fait la promesse de ne plus être aussi froid envers le brun, de ne plus le repousser de peur qu'il lui fasse mal car la vie est trop courte et que Sasuke est finalement revenu.

À l'aube Kyubi est déjà dans le bureau de Tsunade, traçant un sceau devant le pan de mur cassé, l'ouverture en est d'ailleurs plus grande car Kyubi l'a agrandit de façon à faciliter l'entrée dans la pièce. Lorsque Tsunade arrive, il vient juste de finir de tracer le sceau. Il la salut puis prend l'apparence d'un jeune homme roux pour effectuer une série de signe et se coupe les paumes des mains avec ses griffes pour finir par poser ses mains sur le sceau, l'activant ainsi. Il se relève ensuite et reprend sa forme originelle de renard à neuf queues. Il se tourne ensuite vers l'Hokage et dit :

- le sceau devrait fonctionner et tenir mais j'ignore combien de temps exactement une semaine sûr, peut-être deux mais le mieux s'est que je revienne le consolider en fin de semaine.

- D'accord et merci. Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette pièce ?

- Je m'en doute déjà et j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez.

- Je l'espère aussi.

Sur ces mots, Kyubi part rejoindre son Jinchuriki à l'hôpital, pendant que Tsunade s'installe à son bureau en attendant les deux femmes ninjas, qui arrivent une demi-heure plus tard. Rapidement, elles s'installent dans la pièce qu'elles nettoient de façon à pouvoir travailler correctement.

Toute la matinée des ninjas défilent dans le bureau, ils viennent chercher leurs ordres de mission, sans remarquer l'ouverture dans le mur, ni les deux femmes dans la pièce, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'Hokage. Les deux jeunes filles avancent rapidement dans leur recherches bien qu'à la fin de la journée elles n'est pas trouver l'ordre de mission d'Itachi , elles ont remarqué que les cartons sont classé par année et par mois. Elle se rapprochent du but mais elles cherchent tout de même dans chaque cartons pour rassembler autant de preuve contre les conseillers que possible.

Si la journée à la tour Hokage à été calme, s'est loin d'être le cas à l'hôpital . La journée commence par l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui prend les constantes de Sasuke, à peine éveillé.

- Uchiwa-san, vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever cette nuit, ce n'est pas prudent !oh et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, dit-elle lui faisant regretter la jeune infirmière de la nuit dernière celle-ci semble moins impressionnable. Et vous, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Naruto, vous auriez dû nous appeler dès qu'il à ouvert les yeux que l'on puisse l'examiner et déterminer si tout va bien ! Vous êtes totalement irresponsable !

Naruto ne répond pas mais ne baisse pas les yeux pour autant, faisant soupirer l'infirmière qui reporte son attention sur Sasuke :

- un médecin va venir vous voir dans la matinée, ainsi qu'une infirmière pour vous aider à vous laver .

- Une infirmière pour quoi ? Demande Sasuke en serrant les dents.

- Pour vous aider à vous laver, qu'est-ce que vous croyez, des infirmières vous ont lavé tout les jours depuis votre hospitalisation, même si ça à été dur au début, Uzumaki-san à refusé l'accès à votre chambre à bon nombre de personnes.

Sasuke regarde Naruto interrogateur mais celui-ci hausse les épaules pour dire que ce n'est pas important. Le brun finit par dire à l'infirmière qu'il peut se laver seul désormais et que si il ne se sent pas bien il n'est de tout manière pas seul. Après un silence désapprobateur, l'infirmière sort de la chambre. Sasuke continu d'observer Naruto, qui finit par soupirer et dire :

- je voulais être sûr que personne ne vous ferais de mal, chaque personnes entrant dans cette chambre à la confiance absolue de l'Hokage.

- Hn

Un nouveau silence s'installe,quelques instants plus tard Sasuke se lève pour aller dans la salle de bain se lavé. Il en ressort vingt minutes plus tard, humide et une serviette sur les hanches, faisant frissonner Naruto à la vue du corps pâle. Sasuke rougit et marmonne :

- mes vêtements ?

Naruto met un certain temps avant de réagir et il désigne le placard face au lit. Sasuke prend donc ses vêtements et retourne dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il ressort, Naruto est installé au bord de la fenêtre. Sasuke décide de le laisser tranquille et s'installe sur une chaise au chevet de son frère. Quand une infirmière vient pour laver Itachi, Sasuke la renvoi en lui disant que maintenant c'est lui qui s'en occupe. Il demande à Naruto de sortir pour respecter l'intimité de son frère mais Naruto refuse :

- je dois rester ici, pour votre protection.

- Tu insinue que je ne peux pas me défendre ?

- Non, bien-sur que non, mais tu viens tout juste de te réveiller, tu n'as pas repris toutes tes forces et Itachi lui ne peut pas se défendre seul. Je n'ai pas bougé de cette chambre depuis des semaines, je ne bougerai pas maintenant. Je vais me tourner, et scanner les environs pendant que tu le lave.

Sasuke l'observe avant acquiescé. Le blond se retourne donc et cherche un éventuel ennemi pendant que Sasuke prend soin de son frère tout en douceur.

Le médecin passe voir Sasuke en fin de matinée et vérifie le flux de chakra de ce dernier ainsi que la progression de la guérison de ses blessures. Après lui avoir donner ses recommandations il sort, insistant pour que Sasuke aille doucement avant de reprendre les entraînements.

Une fois le médecin sortit, Naruto le regarde avec un sourire amusé et dit :

- je crois que le médecin ne te connais pas !

- Hn

- la dernière fois on s'est battu dès ton réveil sur le toit de l'hôpital, ajoute Naruto en rigolant.

Sasuke ne répond pas et lui rends son sourire. Les souvenirs de cette journée lui revient, leur combat qui à faillit être fatal à Sakura qui à voulu s'interposer, la puissance de Naruto, les ninjas envoyé par Orochimaru et sa décision de partir pour devenir plus fort.

Les deux garçons perdent leur sourire mais un frappement à la porte suivit par l'ouverture de celle-ci les sorts de leurs pensées. Une infirmière apporte un plateau repas à Sasuke et le pose sur la tablette prévu à cet effet. Elle tourne ensuite son regard vers Naruto, interrogative, mais avant que le blond ne puisse répondre une tornade rose lui fourre dans les mains deux boites de ramens avant de se jeter sur Sasuke. Karin la suit de prêt et rapidement Sasuke est étouffé par les deux jeunes femmes qui pleurent et rigolent en même temps. Naruto s'assoit sur le bord de la fenêtre et commence à manger en observant les trois amis discuter, enfin les deux filles parlent pendant que Sasuke les écoute en mangeant.

- tu t'es réveillé quand ?

- Tu n'as pas mal ?

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que le médecin à dit ? Tu peux sortir dans combien de temps ?

- Tu veux un autre oreiller?

Naruto les regarde en souriant, c'est comme si le temps avait reculé, avec Sasuke qui ne prête pas attention à ce que dit Sakura. Pendant une demi-heure les deux femmes ne s'arrêtent pas de parler, Sasuke à finit de manger son plateau de même que Naruto finit ses ramens.

Les jeunes femme prennent finalement congé et partent rejoindre Tsunade dans son bureau pour continuer les recherches. Après leur départ Sasuke se réinstalle auprès de son frère et commence à lui raconter leur enfance, l'entraînement à lancer des shurikens et des kunaï, leur complicité, leur mère si douce et si gentille. Il est coupé par des éclats de voix dans le couloir, un intrus semble avoir pénétré dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital et les infirmières essayent de le faire sortir.

- monsieur, vous n'avez pas d'autorisation, partez maintenant !

**- Je veux le voir alors laissez-moi passer!**

- C'est un hôpital ici, alors baissez d'un ton !

**- Je sais qu'il est réveillé, dégagez du passage ou je vous crame !**

Cette dernière parole arrache un soupire à Naruto qui se lève et se dirige vers la porte avec la ferme intention de faire déguerpir l'intrus mais Sasuke à reconnu la voix de la personne et il lève un regard interrogateur sur Naruto. Celui-ci hausse les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il ouvre la porte et dit :

- décidément tu ne comprendra jamais.

- Bouge de là le blondinet si tu ne veux pas goûter à mes flammes, répond l'homme.

Naruto lui sourit, arrogant, et s'avance d'un pas mais il est retenu par Sasuke qui pose une main sur son bras. Le brun se concentre sur le jeune homme face a lui et murmure :

- Natsu ?

- SASUKE!cri le nommé, Hé les gars venez voir!appel-t-il.

Deux jeunes filles et un jeune homme arrivent en courant. La blonde dit :

- arrête de gueuler Natsu on est dans un hôpital !

- Mais Lucy, regarde c'est Sasuke, répond Natsu.

La blonde regarde dans la direction indiqué par son ami et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle se rue vers le brun mais elle est stoppé par la poigne de Naruto sur sa gorge. Choquée, elle essaie de se dégager mais n'y arrive pas, Natsu fait apparaître des flammes dans ses poings, Grey lui fait apparaître de la glace et Erza sort son épée. Mais avant que quiconque ne bouge Sasuke se poste devant le blond et attire son attention en l'appelant .

- Usuratonkachi.

- …

- Naruto regardes-moi.

Le blond plonge son beau regard azur, plein d'assurance mais froid et déterminé, dans celui de son vis-à-vis noir comme la nuit mais plein de confiance et de tendresse.

- tout va bien, relâches-là , elle est une amie.

Naruto ne répond pas, son regard englobe son entourage puis se recentre sur son ami.

- Naruto, elle voulais juste me prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu n'aimes pas ça ! Répond le blond.

Sasuke lui sourit et pose sa main sur le bras de Naruto. Celui-ci relâche peu à peu la pression puis recule. Natsu se précipite vers Lucy pour la soutenir, Sasuke se tourne vers elle pour lui demander si elle va bien. Natsu avance rapidement et empoigne Naruto par le col du tee-shirt et le colle contre le mur. Il le maintient d'une main et le menace de l'autre, le poing fermé en flamme.

**- non mais t'es pas bien comme mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Elle à rien fait CONNARD! tu te prends pour qui ? D'abord tu nous empêche de voir Sasuke quand il est dans le coma et maintenant tu agresse Lucy !**

Sasuke et Lucy s'approche de leur ami et essayent de le faire lâcher prise mais Naruto pose sa main sur celle qui le maintient et sans effort apparent il lui tord le bras et le fait reculer. Quand Natsu envoie son poing enflammé sur Naruto, ce dernier sourit et absorbe les flammes sous les yeux surpris de l'assistance. Avant que Natsu ne se reprennent, Sasuke se positionne entre ses deux amis et d'un regard fait comprendre à Naruto d'entrée dans la chambre, puis sans s'assurer d'être obéit il se tourne vers Natsu et avant que celui-ci ne proteste il lui lance un regard noir le faisant se taire.

- écoutes, il est nerveux et il ne fait confiance qu'à très peu de personne, il à réagit de cette façon pour me protéger.

- Te protéger de nous ?

- Il ne vous connais pas et il y a des chances pour qu'on nous veuille du mal à Itachi et moi alors Naruto nous aide.

- Itachi, attend ton frère est ici, tu l'as retrouvé ? Mais pourquoi il est avec toi ? Et qui vous veux du mal ? Interroge Natsu.

- Naruto ? Comme dans Naruto Uzumaki ? Ton ancien coéquipier ? Celui-ci dont tu nous as tant parlé ? Continu Lucy.

- J'ai du mal a comprendre comment Natsu à pu te faire penser à lui. Ajoute Grey.

Sasuke à un sourire triste et la culpabilité le submerge. Rapidement il se reprend et les invite à entrer dans la chambre. Il entre en dernier et ferme la porte avant de s'installer sur son lit. Naruto est poster à la fenêtre et regarde vers l'extérieur. Sasuke soupire et l'invite à s'approcher pour participer à la conversation faisant bougonner Natsu. Les quatre arrivants s'installent autour du lit, Naruto lui ne bouge pas de la fenêtre mais regarde maintenant vers son camarade.

- j'imagine que les présentations sont de mise alors les amis je vous présente Naruto Uzumaki mon ancien coéquipier et meilleur ami.

Les quatre membres de la guilde se tourne vers le blond et Natsu affiche une moue narquoise faisant savoir qu'il à relever l'expression « ancien meilleur ami ».

- Usuratonkachi voici Lucy, Erza, Grey et Natsu que tu connais déjà, je les ai rencontré pendant ma recherche d'Itachi après avoir tué Orochimaru. Comme tu n'as sûrement pas manqué de le remarqué ils n'ont pas de chakra, il vienne d'un village dans un pays très éloigné de Konoha où il n'y a pas de ninja ni de Hokage. Chez eux les combattants font partit d'un guilde et ils ont des missions comme ici et ils se battent contre les membres d'autres guildes comme nous nous battons contre les ninjas d'autres villages.

Cette fois c'est au tour de Naruto d'afficher un sourire narquois à Natsu, remarquant l'emploi du mot « nous » prouvant que Sasuke fait partit de son monde. Sasuke continu de parler, faisant semblant de ne pas voir l'attitude de ses deux amis.

- pour Itachi c'est compliqué mais tout ce qu'i savoir c'est que je me suis trompé d'ennemi. Je n'ai appris la vérité qu'en le retrouvant et c'est justement à cause de cette vérité que nous sommes susceptible de nous faire attaquer.

- Nous devons partir demain matin mais si tu as besoin de nous on peut rester, le vieux attendra, propose Natsu.

- Vous partez déjà ?

- On est déjà resté trop longtemps nous sommes en retard dans notre mission, intervient Lucy.

- Le chef de la guilde va encore faire une crise, fait Grey.

- On s'en fout si Sas veux qu'on reste et bien on reste ! Insiste Natsu.

- Natsu c'est sympas mais ce n'est pas la peine.

- Mais...

- pas de mais je suis assez fort pour me défendre et puis je ne suis pas seul, fait Sasuke en regardant Naruto.

Ce dernier acquiesce silencieusement faisant sourire Sasuke. Naruto n'arrête pas d'être surpris par tout les changements de son ancien rival. Natsu les regarde ronchonnant s'attirant le regard de toute l'assemblée.

- qu'est-ce que t'as à te plaindre encore ? Demande Grey

- mèles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Putain t'as un problème pour une fois que je suis sympas tu m'envoie chier ! Fait Grey en se mettant en position de combat faisant apparaître sa glace dans ses mains.

Natsu se met lui en aussi en position en faisant apparaître ses flammes mais avant qu'ils se lance des attaques ils sont coupé par un rire étouffé. Ils se tournent et découvrent Sasuke essayant de replacer son masque de froideur sans grande réussite. Avec un sourire Sasuke regarde Naruto et dit :

- ils te font pas penser à nous à l'adolescence ?

- Hn.

- putain il répond même comme toi, relève Natsu faisant sourire tout le monde.

Le reste de l'après-midi passe entre rire et petite prise de tête. Quand les membres de Fairy Tail font leurs adieux à Sasuke, il les prends dans ses bras. Au tour de Natsu il lui murmure à l'oreille :

- arrête de faire l'idiot et fonce.

Natsu le regarde surpris, ne semblant pas comprendre alors Sasuke lui désigne Grey d'un signe de tête. Le rose rougit et bafouille avant de sortir rejoindre ses amis hors de la chambre. Une fois seuls, Naruto s'assoit près du lit du brun.

- intéressant tes amis.

- Oui ils m'ont fait comprendre ce qui manqué à ma vie.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu les as vu, leur comportements à une époque nous étions comme cela et quand j'ai rencontré Natsu, il m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi et le voir interagir avec Grey c'était voir notre relation à nous. J'ai réalisé plein de chose grâce à eux et j'ai commencé à changer et ensuite il y a eu Itachi.

- hn.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau, interrompu par l'arrivé du médecin qui après avoir pris ses constantes, les informe que la sortie du brun se fera dans quelques jours.

Le repas du soir est servit à 20h et la fatigue emporte rapidement Sasuke dans le pays des songes pendant que Naruto veille sur lui.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun étranger ne rôde près de Konoha, il entre en lui-même pour communiquer avec Kyubi et le voir.

- hey gamin !

- Comment ça va Kyu ?

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Ça ne te ressemble pas surtout.

- Tu as tout vu non ?

- Oui et ?

- Tout ces changements, c'est étrange, je ne m'y fait pas.

- Trop différent de se à quoi tu pensais ?

- je... peut-être oui, j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaître à des moments et pourtant on peut toujours se comprendre sans un mot.

- Comme lorsque vous étiez des coéquipiers en mission, vous vous compreniez sans parler.

- Hn

- il a vraiment déteint sur toi avec cette manie de répondre par monosyllabe.

- Hn

- raaa tu m'énerve le mioche retourne donc veiller sur ta belle au bois dormant.

- C'est pas une fille la belle au bois dormant ?

- Si justement, répond le démon renard avec un sourire entendu.

- Pervers !

- Et fier de l'être .

Naruto soupire et revient dans la chambre d'hôpital. Il s'installe confortablement sur la chaise et s'endort en pensant à Sasuke.

* * *

**Merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Je sais Naruto à été un peu vif avec Lucy mais le chapitre risqué d'être « chiant » à lire sans un peu d'action alors voilà. **

**Sa y est les héros de Fairy Tail sont parti et ne reviendrons pas à part éventuellement, si j'y pense, dans une petite lettre a la fin pour donner des nouvelles de Natsu et Grey. **

**Les reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenus et même souhaitable, ils m'encouragent à écrire la suite. **

**Bonne journée et à bientôt pour la suite.**


End file.
